Tests of Faith
by Evern
Summary: S&S make an unlikely couple in joining their two nations as part of a treaty alliance. Their new Journey takes them farther than either anticipated and awaken within them the courage and power to save everyone and most importantly themselves...
1. The Beginning

0o0o0

Prologue

0o0o0

Princess Melaina was not like her sisters or bothers or cousins. She didn't dream about those days long gone by. She didn't believe in the stories that Old Maiden Yafen told them. Old Maiden Yafen had been telling them tales for as long as Melaina knew her. She talked of the Gods and of the Prince and Princess that saved Grandin from destroying itself. But, were these tales really true? Were these hero's actually alive at one point?

Melaina didn't have time to contemplate her thoughts further since Old Maiden Yafen joined them in the sun room where they listened for hours once a week to her drone on and on. Maybe at one time Melaina had enjoyed such stories, but now she felt deflated.

"Still so sour, my dear?" she asked of Melaina. Melaina looked out the window that showed the expansive city. The white and yellow marbles gleamed and looked inviting, the nice weather didn't help much. "If you smiled more, you might realize that you look like the Princess of old." Melaina only scowled further. How many times has she been told that? How many times had she been compared to the perfect princess of legend? It didn't help that Melaina looked just like the portraits.

"I am not her you know," she said bitterly. Old Maiden Yafen simply patted Melaina's hand before taking a seat before the assembled children, who welcomed her with open arms.

"Now, let's see. Where should we begin?"

"You already went over the War of Persuasion," piped up a little boy with enthusiasm. The others nodded their little heads in response.

"You were just getting to the good part!" shouted an excited girl as she bounced in contained excitement.

"Very well, very well," said Yafen with a smile. "Let's begin with how my ancestors tell side of things to get the ball rolling in a manner of speaking." Melaina was for some reason drawn to her voice today. Was it because secretly she liked this part? Or was it just pure boredom drove her to listen anyway?

0o0o0

Many Years Ago . . .

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Meiling's P.o.V.

0o0o0

I listened to her; I cherish her, as do all people of this peaceful country. She is the sole and heart of it and her voice brings hope into those who listen. I could not imagine myself to be in more holy company than hers and it honors me to be in her service as one of her ladies-in-waiting.

Her beauty is one that many strive to achieve but they cannot no matter how hard they try. This beauty brings on Jealousy, which causes many conflicts. And because of this she must be protected and that is one of my many duties to her. War threatens on our borders but this castle is a maze of enchantments of protection and none have broken though it. For she is the current Princess, but she is not the first to have had the current burdens of beauty and grace; nor will she be the last. But she is the first to be Queen without a king. In previous years it was always a first-born son, but her brother became unable to do his duties and on that matter the kingdom rarely speaks of those details.

The Princess looks at me and I smile contented. There was a time when I wouldn't have even considered the idea of being one of her ladies-in-waiting; I actually had been hard set against it, until she showed me what it meant to serve someone not as a slave but as an honored personage. She only asked of us but a little, we were to be her council and assist her in any way we could and in return she would provide us a home fit for a noble, cloths of the best fabrics, food to be shared with our Princess, and best of all, at least for me, a very favorable place in society. I was honored when I received such an offer and I took the opportunity when it presented itself. The voice of my Princess drew be back from my thoughts, and I once again focused my attentions on her and her ladies around her.

We sit in an alcove of her beautiful gardens filled with Cherry Blossom Trees and Roses of many sorts. There are five other Ladies-in-waiting, Tomoyo and Michiko to my right and Nozomi, Phyre, and Breaican to my left, and our Princess sit's between Breaican and Tomoyo. We all focus our attentions on the lovely voice or our dear Princess, as she sings her lullaby. She has the voice of an angel and I find myself at peace, but I have heard this song before. After a time she invites us to sing with her but my voice does not match the tranquility of hers even though I try and we all giggle and laugh if we cannot match such harmony, but the Princess persists that we try to better ourselves. Her Auburn hair sways in the wind and her emerald eyes shine with happiness. Her skin is oiled to perfection and her body with the smoothest curves, tantalizing to any man and she is only that of 18, not much younger then I.

The music ends and much to our dismay, along with the melody of her voice and we smile at each other and get up. Other duties call us today and they cannot unfortunately be delayed much longer. As the others leave our Princess calls out to me and I come to sit beside her as I have done many times before.

"My dearest Meiling," she says smiling at me. She has the most beautiful smile and her voice sounds like water in my ears, smooth and flowing. I look at her waiting for her to continue. "You have been at my side for four years now."

"Yes, I have, Sakura," I replied.

"Which means you have spent six years from that of your family," she said. I nodded affirming that I had indeed spent two years of my life training and four years of devoted service.

"Yes it does, and I miss them dearly," I said with a taint of sadness. Though I had spent so long serving Princess Sakura, I had never told my family that I had taken the position, they had just assumed I'd found a suitor who wanted to support me in my education. I had never had the courage to tell them, but I would definitely make it a point when I would go to see them next.

"Then I believe it is time to let you go," she said and I looked up bewildered. She smiled, "Oh I won't let you go out of my service, yet, but it is time you had a vacation. You need to be with your cousins and your Uncle and Aunt, and I'm sure they need to see you. For many things are happening and I fear this will be your only chance."

"I agree, but I do not want to leave you unprotected," I said worriedly, my only true care was that the Princess be safe guarded, and not left alone. Also I wondered what she meant by "things are happening."

"Dearest Meiling, have you forgotten that I do have five other ladies-in-waiting in which I trust my life?" she asked giggling. I smile and nodded my head.

"Here," she said handing me a rolled package. "This is for the King of Kigasti, your Uncle. It is time that he keeps his promise, that he made 15 years ago."

"Yes, I'll remind him. I do not intend to be away longer than need be." She smiled, and I smiled, while she bid me a safe journey as I left her graceful presence. As I walked out and through the maze to my own chambers I came upon a kind gentleman who walked with me to see me safely to my room.

"Ray, you did not have to accompany me," I said pulling out the keys to my room.

"No, I did not, but I cannot bare the thought of a beautiful lady like you walking alone when war looms in the air," he said seriously. I look up into his beautiful blue eyes and his short black curly tresses. His skin is a deep bronze and he is well muscled. He, like most guards of the palace, wears a single sword at his side for instant protection. I smile at him.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're in love with me."

"And what if I am?" he asked flashing me a beautiful smile.

"Just because you're in love, doesn't mean you have to be so protective," I said, "By the way, I'll be leaving the palace for a while but I promise I'll be back soon. Would you care to come in and have a drink?" I asked as I opened the door.

"To come in 'yes' but to have a drink I'd have to say 'no' because other duties call me today," he said in reply. When we entered, the door closing behind us, I felt strong arms envelope me from behind.

"When can I have you? All to my own?" whispered Ray in my ear, his breath warm on my skin.

"When the Princess is married, you know that," I said turning in his arms to look at him.

"But I yearn for you so much Meiling, I can barely hold off my passions," he said, capturing my lips. He deepened the kiss and I obliged letting his tongue explore. When he broke the kiss for air I answered his unsaid question.

"Only three more years, my love, only three," I said in desperation, trying to hold down my own urges that yearned so much for him. "Can you wait that long?"

"Yes," he said in a resigned tone letting go of me, "You said you would be going away for a while, did you not?"

"I did," I answered looking down.

"Then I wish you well, and," he said lifting my chin so that I looked him in the eyes, "Let this be my goodbye, for now at least." He then gave me a heart-stopping kiss that thrilled me and left me in a dream like state. He exited the room and I sat in the nearest chair available. I tried to slow my heart, in its utter thrill-meant, and it took me some time to do so. I looked in a mirror next to me and saw myself looking back. From what I was six years ago it would be hard for my family to know it was I. When I came to this country, I was a pale child, with light ruby red eyes. I had noticed that, over the years I had obtained a deep ruby red for my eyes, and my jet-black hair had gone curly from the heat. Even in the dead of winter the waves and curliness did not leave, I wasn't depressed; I actually really liked it that way. At the moment my hair was tied up into a long braid. I had beautiful well-toned and tanned skin.

Today I wore a beautiful white dress made of the most splendid of silks and cottons embroidered in gold. Almost all my dresses were of the same fashion but different colors. I got up to go to my dressing room and found that all my dresses were not there. Confused I left the room and came back to the main chamber and found a beautiful wooden traveling trunk that had, upon entering, escaped my notice. I inspected the contents and found all that I would need in my travels. There were times that this castle scared me, things happening when you least expect them too, but then again it might be because of all the enchantments.

0o0o0

To Be Continued . . .

**AN: Please take the time to keep reading and review!**

**Thanks,**

**Evern**


	2. Forgotten Home

Disclaimer: Forgot it in the last chapter; I do not own CCS

0o0o0

Chapter 2: Forgotten home

Mei Ling's P.o.V

0o0o0

I felt that my dress was inadequate for my journey so I set about my preparations.

I redid my hair so that it was wrapped around the back of my head and I also put on a red sleeveless Greek style dress with gold and bronze embroidery. I put the Rolled package that the princess had given me in the traveling trunk. A knock upon the door startled me, but I beckoned for the person to come in.

"Tomoyo?" I asked smiling. Out of the six of us ladies-in-waiting I believed that Tomoyo was by far one of the more beautiful looking ones. She had luxurious raven colored tresses that reached down to her waist like mine but today she had them pulled up into a loose bun. She had semi-creamy skin, no matter the amount of sunlight that she received, her skin color never deepened. I had never asked her why, but I figured it was best left unsaid. Tomoyo had beautiful gray eyes and like me she wore a Greek sleeveless style dress but it was the color of lavender, the only color she ever seemed to wear except when she was in formal company, where all ladies-in-waiting wore the same outfit.

"I came to check on you," she said returning my smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said closing the trunk. Tomoyo motioned for something on the other side of the door and eight strong men entered the room. They all wore the usual palace uniform of white and brown.

"These men," she said looking at them "will be traveling with you as your protection. The Princess forgot to mention to you that war is threatening our borders, but you are not to worry, our situation is not dire nor is it likely to be any time soon. You are to have a guard because you are very important to the Palace, you know just about everything that there is to know and that could become a dangerous thing. We have decided that no one can risk endangerment and so all preparations will be taken to maintain your safety. And now with all the technical stuff out of the way, I," she said smiling, "have come to see you off and to say good-bye." With a couple of commands, some of the guards took up my trunk and hastened away as we left my room. I locked the doors to my chambers as we were all bidden to do, and off we set towards the Palace Courtyard.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Yes….. and no," I replied.

"No?" she inquired smiling, "What's so bad about seeing your family?"

"It's more like one member that I don't wish to see," I said in return. "My Uncle, Li Syaoran's Step-father." I didn't want to go into details but once I looked at Tomoyo I knew she wasn't going to let me drop the subject. "Well, he never wanted his step-son to marry outside of the family, which is understandable when you want to secure the throne for another generation in the family. But, when I was born about three months after my cousin Syaoran, being a close relation, I soon became the perfect candidate for my Uncles step-son's future wife. But as you know a dispute arose between my country, Kigasti, and this country, Silaway. In no less than 3 years did he lose the battle and as payment he had to relent his hold on his most prized possession or possessions as the case may be. Being that as I am, I am going partly as an ambassador to make sure that he keeps up his end of the bargain. I already know that one of those prized possessions is his only son, and as the bargain says, that his son would have to marry the only daughter of the king and queen of Silaway. In three years time when the Princess turns 21 she will be able to marry Prince Syaoran, unless dire circumstances proceed before the intended time. I'm sure as soon as I arrive my uncle will try to get me to marry his son or to try and convince me to stay."

"But you won't will you?"

"No I will not stay, you know as well as I do that I chose to be one of Sakura's ladies for a reason, and besides who wants to marry a cousin, when I can marry something much more interesting?"

"Do I sense an object of desire in your mists?" she asked smiling.

"Of course! As you know, I love Ray and I would not marry anyone else but him," I replied, with an overly large smile on my face.

"He is such a fine man, isn't he?" said Tomoyo smiling. We giggled and I teased her about not having her own to be with. She retorted against my teasing by saying, "Well no man is right for me."

"What are you talking about? Almost every male in this palace would love to be at your side, even the youngsters!"

"Well, they're all missing something; I don't know what it is, let's just leave it as they just are! And Lord no! I could never go that young, where is your meaning?" I declined to answer the last question with a smirk.

We came upon the Palace Courtyard where ten black horses waited; a coach wagon was attached to four of them. The Coach had our supplies and trunks packed away and two men would be manning it while the other six men would ride alongside the coach to protect it. I turned to Tomoyo for it was time for us to say goodbye, and Tomoyo turned to face me.

"Meiling, promise me that you'll tell me everything when you return?" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Of Course Tomoyo, don't think that I won't," I said hugging her. When I was about to break the hug she slipped a belt around my waist, fastening it. "Tomoyo?"

"It's for communication, speak the words inscribed on the inside of the belt then say the name of the one you wish to speak to. It will guarantee a way to speak to one of us, a way to get help when needed," she said seriously, her smile disappearing. "If you ever need us or need council on certain issues please use it. The Princess made it with her own hands and worked the magic into its design, but be careful with it because its very expensive and many who are hungry would do anything to get it." I looked down at the belt. It was made of gold and bronze and the design was of intertwining tree branches. I was quite surprised mostly because of how incredibly light it was. I then felt something warm descend upon my bare shoulders and noticed that one of the guards had put a white traveling cloak upon me. I fastened the cloak into place and said my last goodbyes, and I was then lead away to the coach.

"How are we getting there?" I asked another one the guards before he helped me into the coach. My former country, Kigasti, was far away, too far to travel as lightly as we were.

"By Magic," he answered holding out a hand for me to take. Once Situated inside he addressed me again, "The curtains are to remain closed so you won't get sick from the travel. Magic can do strange things to those not used to it." I nodded as he closed the door, it wasn't overly dark inside for there was a lantern lit for my convenience. I felt drowsy and closed my eyes for a bit, not knowing that I nodded off to sleep during the whole magical travel experience.

"My Lady, we have arrived in the Land of Kigasti," I heard one of them say after I woke from a rap on the door. "You may pull your curtains if you wish." I did so to let in the light, but only the darker cloth, while I let the milky gauze hang there so as to keep my privacy.

It wasn't long before we came upon the Capital City in which my family presided. We came around a bend and the city came into view and I noticed that it had changed much in my absence. I had missed this city, my home. It was a city of gold and browns the sun shining its beautiful rays over it. A great wall surrounded the great city and it was well fortified. I also noticed that it had grown in the years and was probably twice as profitable as it always had been. I was surprised that no tears beckoned to fall. Maybe I wasn't as happy about being home as I felt? In no time we reached the city walls and a couple of the wall guards stopped us.

"Hail! State your business and who you are," said one.

"We are a delegation for an Ambassador of Silaway. The name does not need to be known," replied one of my men. The guards called for an immediate opening of the gates and we were let in. We entered the busy streets on this beautiful Saturday morning, and everything seemed perfect . . . . So why did I suddenly feel a huge sense of foreboding?

0o0o0

It became apparent that our travel to the castle was going to be easy. Kigastian Guards herded people out of the way as we the Delegation came closer to the castle. As a Child I had wondered why the streets seemed so long and why it was difficult to make a clean way to the castle. I had always thought that it would be easier to divert enemies, should they ever break the walls' defenses, but no the streets where long, winding their way through the city, which gave an amply amount of time so that the King and Courtiers had enough time to organize themselves on the Grand Steps leading into Great Hall of the palace.

When we entered the Courtyard I took notice of whom I recognized and didn't recognize. I put my hood up before I was let down from the carriage. When I was helped from the coach my men led me to the steps where the king's translator addressed us. "Welcome Delegation from Silaway! Let the Ambassador come forward!"

I moved up the steps so that I stood level with the King and Courtiers at the Ten-foot space before the next set of steps started. I spoke in Silawaynian as I introduced myself, "I am Ambassador to Silaway, carrying the message of awareness that you are expected to keep your bargain with Silaway that you made 15 years ago."

The King turned to his translator, who interpreted my message. The King then said to his translator, "A woman as an Ambassador! Women don't hold those positions; make up something to tell her! I won't uphold this nonsense."

"The King says that whatever bargain you had with Kigasti, it does not exist as there is no record of it." Upon hearing this I was furious, I may have been gone for six years but I did not forget my own language. Unclasping my traveling cloak and letting it fall to the ground so all could bare witness to who I was, I snapped at the translator in Kigastian.

"I'm no fool, Boy! My business is with the King. And you King Kardasian will uphold your bargain, whether I'm a girl or not!" There were shocked murmurs as everyone looked at one another and then silence. The silence dragged on, and then someone broke it.

"Meiling?"

0o0o0

To Be Continued . . .

AN: The story will now be Normal P.o.V. since more story lines will be introduced.

Please don't stop supporting my story! Longer chapters to follow!

Thanks!

Evern


	3. A Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

AN: Age's are as follows Shiefa is 25, Fanren is 23, Fuutie 20, Leila is 19, Syaoran 18, and Sakura 18, Meiling 19 (a month older than Sakura), Tomoyo 19 (the other ladies-in waiting vary from 21 to 16), Toya is 24 others to follow . . .

0o0o0

Chapter 3: A Revelation

0o0o0

Syaoran walked through the halls of the palace as he made his way to his father's study room. It was there that his father had his private meetings with his advisors and important diplomats. He had been summoned by his father for some reason Syaoran was sure to be concerning the wedding. Syaoran came upon the study and was halted by the guards outside. He would have to wait apparently for his father to finish up with whoever he was talking to. The time slipped by. Before he knew it he was sitting on the cold hard floor hours later, still waiting to talk to his father.

Finally the door opened and Syaoran jumped up so he wouldn't get caught sitting on the floor. Three men left the room each wearing tunics of black with an emblem of two white swords making an X across the chest. Syaoran had never seen the mark before; he had no idea who they were. Syaoran moved to enter the study when a messenger boy rushed in before him and the guards closed the door again.

"What the –" Syaoran hit the wall with his fist. He'd waited for hours here and it was hours spent waiting for nothing, while he could have been writing to his sisters or riding his stallion. Moments later his father emerged from the study.

"We are summoned to the castle steps. An Envoy of Silaway was arrived." The king ignored Syaoran's steely stare, and turned to move down the corridor. Syaoran had no choice but to follow. They led the way as other courtiers came to welcome the Envoy, and headed out onto the steps leading into the palace. Syaoran ignored everyone else, as he tried not to focus his anger on his father. He consequently did not notice his fiancé approach him.

"There you are!" Syaoran groaned inwardly. She was so annoying, like a leach that never let go. "I've been looking for you all day! We need to discuss flower arrangements."

"I've told you a thousand times before, Mary Bella, I don't care what the flowers look like, or what you're wearing, or what food is going to be at the reception." Syaoran tried to be calm, but his patience was wearing extremely thin.

"But Sya—"

"Mary Bella, I think now is not the time. Syaoran is not in a good mood," said Fuutie, Syaoran's third eldest sister. She had come up from behind him and nudged herself between Mary Bella and Syaoran.

"But he's—"

"I know. But seriously, now is not a good time," she said more persistently. "Go talk to Feimei; she's more accepting of your situation. I'm most positive!" Reluctant though she was, Mary Bella moved up the steps to talk with Feimei.

"You know she has very little tolerance for Mary Bella as I do," said Syaoran with a small smile.

"I know, but you're the one who needs the excuses, not her. She's not the one marrying the _leach_." Syaoran chuckled and was in good spirits when the Envoy finally came into the court yard. One of the guards helped the Envoy out of the carriage.. The way he did it though was almost like the cloaked person was a woman. That was what interested Syaoran most. His father never dealt with women in an authorities position before, how would he handle this?

"Welcome Delegation from Silaway! Let the Ambassador come forward!" said Mantreh, the King's translator, in Silawanian. From an early age Syaoran could speak many languages one of them being Silawanian. The Ambassador moved up the steps followed by two of her guards. When she was level with Syaoran, the King, and his trusted advisors, she answered the translater.

"I am Ambassador to Silaway, carrying the message of awareness that you are expected to keep your bargain with Silaway that you made 15 years ago." The king hid his anger well, but turned to Mantreh to spew out some answer, so that he would not have to converse with a women.

In a flash of movement the Ambassador shed her cloak and snapped at Mantreh in Kigastian. "I'm no fool, Boy! My business is with the king. And you King Kardasian will uphold your bargain, whether I'm a girl or not!"

Syaoran was shocked. He had not seen that face in many long years. For so long he thought he would not see her again and it shocked him now that he would see her so suddenly; and of a different nationality. "Meiling?" Her gaze turned on to Syaoran and the hard gaze that she had given Mantreh softened.

"It's good to see you cousin," she said smiling. "You've grown much since we last spoke."

0o0o0

The delegation was welcomed in as was the respectful tradition. The King only had his closest advisors and family members present when he spoke to Meiling. There was a moment where Meiling and King Kardasian stared endlessly at each other. No one said anything.

"Hmm" mumbled the king, Meiling continued to say nothing. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"There is nothing to say."

"Nothing to say? NOTHING to say? How could you have nothing to say? I send you to Taggelwood to improve your feminine skills, and then I receive a letter a year later that you had disappeared! No note, no letter, no nothing! Then a small note was sent here from an unknown place that you were fine and healthy. That tells me nothing! How could you abandon your home, your family, and most of all me?"

"I did not abandon you, Uncle. I found an alternate root in life and I acted on it," she said shrugging her shoulders. "All that matters now is that I am bound by service and honor to serve a very powerful person in Silaway, High enough that I was appointed an Envoy." Meiling clicked her fingers and her trunk was brought to her side by her guards. She flipped it open and took out the scroll. She snapped her trunk closed and approached the King.

"In this scroll is a detailed leaflet of the bargain you made with Silaway. You must honor it. I will leave you in peace to read it." Meiling turned on her heels and left the room without being dismissed her guards in tow. Syaoran, his fiancé, and his two sisters followed, not wanting to be in the range of fire if their father became angry with what was contained within the scroll.

Once out of the room, Syaoran led them to a nice sun room far from the King, and close to the gardens. The room he chose was open and spacious and allowed for the beautiful weather to filter into the room. Mary Bella was introduced to Meiling and hugs and kisses were exchanged amongst the cousins. Meiling's guards had disappeared most likely to keep vigilance outside of the room. Soon they were sitting down with cool drinks form the local fruits known as Drew-berry. The drink was a deep plum shade and was sweet yet tangy. It was tarter in the earlier months.

"Cousin I must say you have changed quite a bit," said Feimei. Feimei, Fuutie, and Mary Bella all wore corset tight dresses compared to the slim flowing dress that Meiling wore. They also wore their hair in complicated braids covered with a veil. Meiling did not. And most of all Meiling's dress was from her chest to ankle which showed her back, it was more skin then any Kigastian woman was willing to share.

"We all change with time Feimei," replied Meiling with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"But what has caused such a change in you, dear cousin?" asked Fuutie, her expression concerned.

"I have always desired more of myself. I knew that when your step-father and my uncle sent me away to finishing school, it was the perfect time to find what I truly wanted of myself. When I was there I met someone extraordinary. She was from Domeldin."

"You're not suggesting a relationship, are you?" asked Mary Bella in a snobbish way. Syaoran shot her a nasty look of which she was completely oblivious too.

"Lord no! I am not interested in her that way, but even if I was, what does it matter to you?" shot Meiling anger flashing in her eyes. Mary Bella didn't have a retort and clamped her mouth shut much to everyone's satisfaction. Meiling took a moment to enjoy her Drew-berry drink before continuing her story, "Her name is Phyre. She was born to some wealthy parents, who had died before she turned the age of one. Her guardian had taken over her assets, and had promised to return them when she was of age. In Domeldin it is considered the age of 15. When Phyre was 12 her guardian sent her away to finishing school so that she would be able to gain the necessary charms to attract a wealthy lord. Two years later however, she was told by the headmaster that her guardian had reneged on his payments to the school. Confused she went home to find out what had happened. Apparently her guardian had convinced a higher authority that she was not suitable to own her own money and assets. Phyre had nowhere else to go but back to the school. All the while we had become friends and I had done my best to help her in anyway. We were studying for one of our literature classes when we met a woman known as Michiko. Somehow she knew that we did not want to be at the school. She offered us a place to stay that would give us freedom form restraints and would allow us to live good lives and marry well. We took her up on the offer, no questions asked."

"And that's where you've been?"

"Yes," said Meiling studying her cousin's reactions, "Don't feel bad for me. Truly I could not be happier."

"Then I am happy for you," said Syaoran despite his sisters shocked faces or his fiancés disapproving looks.

0o0o0

To Be Continued…..

AN: Please continue to support my story! The chapters will be picking up I promise!

Thanks,

Evern


	4. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

0o0o0

Chapter 4: Changes

0o0o0

Feimei fell into her own thoughts when Fuutie broke the silence that ensued after Meiling's words. Fuutie talked about what was going on in the courts but none of that mattered to Feimei. It was all confusing. She knew that Silaway was a very free sort of nation. Women could do what their hearts desired. Feimei was sure that Meiling was free to do anything she wanted, she could ride a horse, and she could fight like a man if she wanted to. She could speak and be heard; she could dance with whoever she wanted to. She could even marry the person she wanted.

Feimei excused herself from their presence; her father would say that these thoughts would be tainting her. She needed to get away from her cousin, though she hated to do so. Feimei found herself standing on a balcony her hands on the smooth stone railing. The wind played with a stray strand of hair.

"All that negativity needs a break from, don't you think?"

"Excuse me?" Feimei often found it hard to decipher Mary Bella's accent.

"I said isn't it nice to get a break from all that negativity?"

"I guess," said Feimei. Mary Bella came to stand next to Feimei and breathed in the spring air.

"I can't believe your cousin is so disapproving of our traditions," she said somewhat snobbishly.

"What traditions?" asked Feimei. As far as she knew Mary Bella was not yet married into the family.

"Well for instance, woman's purpose in life is to make a comfortable home for her family, whoever she may marry. She is not meant to meddle in the affairs of men, politics are definitely their era. Our main job is fashion, everyone needs it. We set the standard, and truthfully I think that there is nothing better, don't you?" Feimei nodded but she felt sick. Everything Mary Bella said was everything Feimei either despised or wanted. "And we get to ride in Carriages, no riding stinking horses. I must say I detest the smell of your brother after he has been riding horses."

"Mary Bella I need some air. I'll talk with you some other time." Feimei hurried away from Mary Bella as fast as she could, she did not want to see Mary Bella's angry face when it occured to her. Though not entirely out of earshot she heard Mary Bella called after Feimei, "But we're outside already!"

As the week whittled away Feimei noticed that Meiling settled into Kigastian way of life quite well, though she seemed a little out of sorts. She attended breakfast with the women of the family, she sat and discussed meaningless things with the other noble women of the palace and Feimei did not see her once do anything that spoke of Silawanian. Feimei only saw Meiling once in Kigastian style of dress, but it was gone by the afternoon. Feimei wondered why she did so but it soon came apparent as the weather became unusually hot for this time of year. Several ladies had collapsed with the heat, and the suffocating restraints their corsets had on them. Feimei found herself sometimes envying Meiling of her light dress and cool hair style.

One morning Feimei woke up with her mind set and there was no changing it. Fuutie had tried to alter Feimei's thoughts toward the other way, but she was determined. Feimei had to make her own decisions. She realized that she was a lot like Meiling, she wanted to please her heart's desire more than her father's potential embarrassment of her actions.

Feimei moved through the palace that morning with her mind set. The weather was unbearable and she had had a close call the other day as it was. There were two guards outside Meilings door, where the other six were, she didn't know. She knocked on Meilings door and received a "Come in" in reply. She walked in closing the door behind her. Meiling was sitting on a window seat her right side toward the window and using her knees as a writing board for her pamphlet that she was writing on and she had not looked up when Feimei entered the room. Feimei walked over and sat down on the window in front of Meiling. "What are you writing?"

Meiling smiled looking up, "You haven't spoken to me in a week. Is something wrong?"

"Well the weather has been pretty bad…."

"Yes it is very strange, quite unusual," replied Meiling.

"I was wondering if…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could try on one of your dresses?" asked Feimei. She could feel the color rising in her cheeks as she said it.

"Oh! Of course! You can have several if you want," Meiling put aside her writings and gestured for Feimei to follow and they headed back into Meilings dressing room.

"First, you'll need to get out of that dress," both chuckled at the obviousness of the statement. Meiling helped Feimei take off the, what seemed like a million layers, and soon Feimei was standing on a small circular platform in just a shift.

"Uh . . . Meiling? How are you supported?" asked Feimei confused and turning a beet red.

"Calm down, Feimei!" said Meiling laughing. Meiling showed Feimei a different sort of shift with a support structure built in. Once Feimei was in the shift, Meiling helped her step into a pretty Jade dress that she picked out. Feimei's blushing had gone down a bit but she was still pretty rosy. Feimei admired herself in the long mirror.

"It is very pretty, but I feel so strange exposing so much of myself. And won't this dress fall down?" asked Feimei. Meiling showed her invisible straps to go across the shoulders so she wouldn't feel so insecure. While Feimei fiddled with the straps to her liking, Meiling set about picking out the perfect accessories to go with the dress. When Feimei was ready Meiling sat her at the dresser. Meiling reapplied Feimei's makeup so that it wasn't so thick, and she clasped a simple necklace around Feimei's neck. Meiling redid Feimei's hair so that it was clipped at the back of the head in a pretty but lose bun with no veil over the hair. Meiling finally showed Feimei the simplistic sandals that were comfortable and flat heeled compared to the high heels and knee high socks Feimei was used to wearing. When all was said and done the effect of the Silawaynian style of dress was quite lovely on Feimei.

"What would father say if he saw me?" she asked looking at herself in the long mirror.

"Don't worry about him Feimei," said Meiling.

"Oh I'm not too worried, I guess," replied Feimei, "I'm just afraid that if he sees me like this he'll suspend me from balls or from even walking the corridors."

"He'll do no such thing while you are with me. Why don't you spend the day with me?" said Meiling, "No one will question me, and they'll think you're trying something new, ok?"

"Yes, that sounds nice."

"Come let's take a strole, hmm?" Meiling smiled and led Feimei out of the room and through the corridors of the castle followed by more of her guards. Many people stared at them, but Meiling kept Feimei's attention on her so that she didn't notice anyone else. Feimei was so wrapped up in the fantastic stories of Silaway from Meiling, she could not even remember having gotten from Meiling's room to the gardens on the other side of the castle.

XXXXX

Later that night at dinner Syaoran noticed his sister come in with Meiling. They were dressed similar and Feimei looked happier than he could ever have remembered seeing her. They took seats across from Syaoran and Mary Bella, still conversing about Silaway.

"So let me get this strait," said Feimei, "Silawanians believe in one god, the Mother of all Natures? And she only asks that you pay homage to her in return for the leisure's to live as you see fit, which allows for woman to have so many liberties?"

"Correct," replied Meiling, "She hears all prayers, large or small. In the Palace where resides the King and the Queen and their daughter there is the most beautiful temple. It's so pretty! Over 1000 years ago, the people built the temple in gratitude for saving them from poverty and hunger."

"Oh it must be beautiful!"

"Feimei, you believe in His Lordship you cannot visit their temple, it would be sacrilegious!" said Mary Bella. Feimei moved to say a retort, when Meiling touched her hand to get her attention. She shook her head as if to say 'she's not worth it.' Syaoran observed that the two had gotten close today, more so than ever. Entrees were brought out and food was served moments later, and Syaoran merely listened as Meiling continued her explanation of the Mother of all Natures. Feimei seemed more and more intrigued by the Godess. Syaoran thought mildly that Feimei would soon be begging their father to let her return to Silaway with Meiling. Was that a bad thing? Feimei was old enough to have suitors aplenty, but the ones she chose were not the ones their father wanted. In Silaway she would be free from those restraints, she'd be able to do what she wanted. Did Feimei really have these thoughts? Syaoran thought he knew his sister, but her actions spoke louder than words. Maybe he really did not know his sister as he thought he did. What else had he misjudged?

0o0o0

To Be Continued . . .

AN: Please Review!

Thanks,

Evern


	5. It is Not What it Seems

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

0o0o0

**Chapter 5: It is Not What it Seems**

0o0

Kigasti

0o0o0

Syaoran thought mildly that Feimei would soon be begging their father to let her return to Silaway with Meiling. _**Was that a bad thing?**_ Feimei was old enough to have suitors aplenty, but the ones she chose were not the ones their father wanted. In Silaway she would be free from those restraints; she'd be able to do what she wanted. _**Did Feimei really have these thoughts?**_ Syaoran thought he knew his sister, but her actions spoke louder than words. Maybe he really did not know his sister as he thought he did. What else had he misjudged?

But then again, he had similar thoughts as well. He hated living here in Kigasti where everything was decided for him. Everything from his marriage, down to his cloths. It was just how things were done. He knew it was tradition but that didn't mean he would have to like it. Maybe one day that would change, but that wouldn't happen till Syaoran was married and named the next king. A king with a dimwitted wife who knew nothing of politics or anything else that dealt with running a nation. Syaoran sighed just thinking about Mary Bella beside him. She was now lecturing Feimei about something that Syaoran had no patience to listen too. Now that he thought of it, Meiling was really lucky. She had found a door out of this oppressive life, and she had taken it. Syaoran wondered if he would ever see his own door.

"Did you hear what I was saying?" asked Mary Bella in a snobbish attitude. Feimei was now ignoring her. She was getting frustrated as Syaoran could tell by the slight redness in her face.

"Mary Bella, leave her alone," said Syaoran coming to his sister's aide. Feimei looked up and caught her brother's eye. She smiled then went back to eating her food. Even though she was older than Syaoran by a year, she was somehow considered younger than him. Syaoran was closest to their eldest sister however. Shiefa sat a few chairs away talking with her husband and Fuutie. She looked just like Fuutie, Fanren, and Feimei. They all had chocolate colored locks though Syaoran's was darker. They also all shared their mother's eyes of deep amber. Fanren was not here presently, but Shiefa had only just arrived the other night. Fanren would be unable to come to see Meiling during her stay since Fanren was in the last stages of her pregnancy. She had been married to that noble man for almost three years. Shiefa was also married. She currently had three little ones to her brood, with another on the way apparently. Feimei's eyes drifted to Shiefa's husband. He was a decent man, but he was strict. Feimei remembered Syaoran being furious when their father announced the match. Syaoran of course could do nothing, but that wouldn't stop him from refusing to be on any friendly terms with the guy. Feimei wondered what would happen to Syaoran if their father decided on a match for her. Syaoran cared about all his sisters deeply and Feimei knew it pained him to see Shiefa in discomfort. Sure she sounded happy, but that man was stricter than their own father. If she stepped out of line by a hair she was not treated well. She never said anything, but you could see it in her eyes. Feimei wished that her fate would not be the same. Life would be too cruel otherwise.

After Dinner the women retired to the tea room and the men retired to the terrace to smoke tobacco. Syaoran hated the smell so he never joined them. Meiling sat next to Shiefa and finally got to speak with her.

"Meiling I desire a walk, shall you join me?" she said abruptly. They hadn't even been served tea yet. Meiling nodded and followed closely, as they made into the gardens. They were quite lovely on evenings like this. The hedges were of the lushest of greens and reached about 6 feet high. As a child Meiling would play tag with her cousins here. The Garden almost became a maze when you were that little. But if you looked at it from one of the balcony's that overlooked it you could see the simplistic patters that the hedges wove. Interspersed were benches and rose bushes as well as several fountains. After a time of walking down the main path, Shiefa spoke up, "So what is this I hear of you becoming Silawanian?"

"It is as it is," said Meiling after a pause. "I serve a higher order. I chose this life. No one chose if for me."

"You sound happy," she responded.

"I am. I live as I wish, and it is more than I ever dreamed of." Shiefa stopped walking as they came to a small fountain. There were rose bushes all around them and the fountain was of a mermaid forever singing. Shiefa sat on the edge of the fountain turned away from the mermaid and facing Meiling. She looked up at Meiling just then.

"For tonight, can you be my confidant?" Meiling sat down next to her and looked at her cousin in earnest.

"What's wrong?"

"I . . . I don't tell people my feelings. I don't get to express them as easily. I . . . never get the chance too. I feel lonely . . . almost all the time. I just want to talk to someone. Someone who will understand," she said haltingly with tears in her eyes. Meiling took Shiefa's hand in hers.

"Of course," said Meiling, apprehension building in the pit of her stomach.

"I am married Meiling, but I am not happy. I am very lonely. I am hurt. I want to cry, but I cannot. The only joy in my life is my children. But even their days of innocence will be gone when my husband drives it out of them." Tears had seeped down Shiefa's delicate face. Meiling could tell her cousin was in true pain, but all Meiling could do was pull her cousin into a hug.

"I am so sorry . . ."

"I want a better life. A better life for all of us." Meiling stayed silent. She wasn't sure what she should say in this situation.

"Please make me a promise," she said, breaking their embrace and staring, almost glaring, Meiling like all Li's were terribly good at. "Mei-Mei, promise me that you'll do it."

"What promise?" asked Meiling, smiling inwardly at her cousins old nickname for her.

"Just promise me!"

"Alright, I promise," answered Meiling, though hesitantly. She was shocked at the desperation in Shiefa's voice. "What is this promise?"

"Promise that you will take Feimei back with you!" Meiling was not expecting that.

"I don't think I'm following you . . ."

"I have seen the look in her eyes. I know that look," Shiefa said with an almost longing look herself. "I have had that look too. I know she seeks an escape from what I live. I don't want her to be ruined. Not my baby sister. Not her . . ."

"I'll try," said Meiling but was halted when Shiefa grabbed her arms in a death grip.

"You will!" The look in Shiefa's face was enough to convince Meiling. She was really serious about this. "I will not let a horrid noble man hurt my baby sister! Fanren was lucky. She got a decent husband, but Fuutie will end up just as unlucky as I am. I have met the man she is to marry and he is no saint. Fuutie doesn't see it yet. She is blinded by his charms. I felt the same way about my husband. I . . . believed in him. And then he showed his true colors once I was his. I was trapped. All I can do is noting, doing exactly as he asks. If I speak up against him, he hits me, or does much worse . . ." Shiefa shuddered before looking back at Meiling, "No; I will not let Feimei fall to that. You must find a way. You must!" Meiling thought on her cousin's words. There was a way but she didn't want to do it that way. But she really didn't have a choice. She would have to do it.

"There is something I can do . . ." said Meiling, "I think it might save her." Shiefa nodded in relief and finally let go of her cousin. Meiling stood up to leave when she heard silently from Shiefa, "Thank you, Mei-Mei." Meiling smiled as she watched her cousin compose herself before they continued to head back to the tea room.

0o0

**A Day Later**

0o0

Meiling sat in the King's Study room. Syaoran sat in the chair next to her. Neither of them knowing the reason as to why they were here, though Meiling hoped it was because of the treaty. The King was turned away from them; he stood looking out of the windows behind his desk. They sat in silence for a while; it gave Meiling time to look around the room. The Kings desk was made of mahogany, as were most of the furniture in the room, and the desk was very large and wide, piled with papers in both corners. To either side of the desk were book shelves, for obvious references if ever the king needed them. The walls were painted in an olive green, and the carpet was of a deep tan. The walls were also decorated with various horns, most likely from the King's past hunting seasons. The chairs that Meiling and Syaoran sat in were made of dark leather and would have been comfortable on any other day if Meiling wasn't so nervous. Syaoran was just as nervous as Meiling. His father hadn't said anything yet. He wondered how much longer this silence would go on.

"I guess I have no other option," murmured King Kardasian. He looked over at the two youths before he took his seat in his high backed chair behind the desk. He looked lazily at the parchment in front of him. Then he looked at Meiling. "How am I to refer to you? Ambassador Meiling? Just Meiling? Or how?"

"Ambassador Rae."

"Ambassador Rae, I accept the treaty. I will relinquish my hold on my youngest daughter," he said sounding mournful. Meiling knew this was not part of the treaty.

"King Kardasian, may I remind you that the treaty clearly states that the precious child is your son, not your daughter." The king's face contorted in anger, Syaoran looked confused.

"It says to 'relinquish on my most precious child,' which happens to be Feimei. I have given you my answer—"

"No, it says in full that your most precious child is your only son. You will hand him over to Silaway or will we be forced to take them both?" asked Meiling. She knew this was a risky proposition. Silaway had made the treaty all those years ago on the stipulation that the king could keep his son at that time. The treaty also stated that they could take other 'valuables as necessary.' To stake a claim on Feimei could tighten tensions with Kigasti. But Meiling also knew that the Princess would not be overly sad about it. This would mean that she would get to spend most of her already lonely days in the company of her future sister. Besides Meiling had to fulfill her promise to Shiefa.

"You wouldn't!" said King Kardasian standing up. Meiling rose as well.

"I can and I will," Meiling passed over the document that she had had in her hand this whole time. It was a document stating of Meiling's official capacity as Ambassador to remind the King to whom he was talking too. "As the Ambassador of Silaway, I have the right to uphold the treaty and I have the authority to take what I please. As you know, you cannot forget or ignore it. To refuse will result in me having to forcibly take them from you. You cannot deny this right. You signed that document 15 years ago. You have to acknowledge it."

"Is that true?" asked Syaoran suddenly, looking between the King and Meiling. The king did not seem in the answering mood so Meiling spoke up.

"Yes, Syaoran. You and Feimei are now a part of Silaway."

0o0

**Later That Very Same Day, Closer to Night**

0o0

Meiling stared at her reflection. The dress was pretty but she wasn't quite sure if she liked it. Earlier in the week she had been told of the ball taking place tonight to commemorate Meiling's homecoming. A dress had been ordered and delivered to her. The seamstress had adapted her original design so that it did not require a corset, but made use of the unique slip that Meiling was used to. The dress was deep red (big surprise!) which hugged minimally around her chest and Midriff then flowing in layers to the floor. There was little embroidery to it except on the shrug that went from wrist to wrist. The back portion was decorated in silver and hugged her neck slightly while the Sleeves went down and were flared at the wrists. It was beautiful but heavy, and very conservative. Two ladies who were sent to help Meiling into her dress, stood off to the side waiting for Meiling's approval to start working on her hair. Meiling waved her hand in resignation. For tonight at least she would wear her hair like everyone else.

It took them so long to do her hair, that Meiling half hoped that it would be midnight by the time they were done so she would not have to go to the ball at all. They first started by combing her hair. Then they started twisting the strands into complicated designs adding in jewels and beads here and there. They then added a red shawl over the design that resembled the buns she had once worn as a child. It was a wonder why they even bothered weaving her hair! They could have just put it in a bun and covered it! It was one reason why she hated fashion here.

"You look so lovely Miss!" said the Red head. She had almost an admiring look in her eyes.

"It must be so wonderful to get all dressed up," said the Blonde. Meiling rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, it is wonderful. The decorations are gorgeous probably took an entire week to do, and the food is delicious, lord knows how much effort went into that. The dresses are the most beautiful things you can imagine, but a fortune too high to think about. They constrict your air supply and drag you down so you become dependent on the male species. No wonder everyone thinks we are weak! After all that your poor feet which you dance in are stuffed in constricting heels that cause terrible blisters. Yes a ball is _terribly_ wonderful." Both girls looked like they had been doused in cold water. Meiling smiled as she slipped on the sandals she was so used to. There was no way she was going to wear heels.

Meiling headed towards the ball room unescorted. She was making a point by doing it this way. She was going to show them that she didn't need anyone. That she wasn't of their world anymore. Meiling could hear the music coming from the ballroom as she neared. She steeled herself against what was going to happen this evening. Somehow she would get through it. Taking a big breath Meiling entered the extravagantly decorated hall. She did not wait for the doorman to announce her, there was no need. It was just another way to center attention on her, which she surely did not want tonight. Walking down the stair case, Meiling took notice of all the finely decorated dresses. To be sure they were lovely but after a time they blended and became just colors. Upon reaching the last step, Meiling was approached by a gentleman.

"Lady Meiling, may I have the next dance?" he asked. Meiling didn't know his name so she gave him one. Lord Christmas-Tree, because of the large red ruby in the clasp that held his green cloak in place. He also wore green underneath the cloak with various gold chains adorned here and there. Meiling accepted his hand, it would be impolite and she knew her uncle wanted nothing but peace tonight. Besides, one dance wouldn't hurt. The dance itself was a simple dance; it wouldn't bore her too much. It took you in simple circles and weaved a braid like pattern as you moved around the room. "My name is Mitgram," _**so he does have a name**_, thought Meiling as they joined the dance, "I have seen you around the castle recently. This ball is held in your honor is it not?"

"Yes," _**how perceptive of you**_, "Tell me Lord Mitgram, where do you hail from?" They spun away from each other then back to holding hands.

"Kigasti, my Lady. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really," said Meiling. The small talk was killing her! They spun away again and came back together.

"Do you intend to stay a bit longer in Kigast?"

"It will depend on how much longer. I am an ambassador so I cannot stay long." They weaved between others and were in front of each other again.

"The reason I ask is I would like to get to know you," he said smiling.

"I think you misunderstood me, I am an ambassador, and I cannot stay long in Kigasti. I will be returning to Silaway within the month," said Meiling slightly annoyed. The rotation had brought them to the side of the dance floor.

"I look forward to the time that we will be spen—."

"Excuse me my Lord, I no longer feel adequate to finish the dance," said Meiling detaching herself from him. She did not come to these balls to be ignored. Though, it was a common occurrence for the male to carry most of the conversation, as Meiling knew from experience. She hated this tradition most of all. Meiling would dance with several others throughout the evening, becoming frustrated with every last one. Before she knew it she found herself on the balcony overlooking the ball room rather than joining in on the celebrations. She stood next to Feimei and Syaoran. They had remained quiet for some time so Meiling decided to speak up.

"Why are you two not joining in on the festivities?"

"I feel that it is not my place anymore," said Syaoran. He was certainly taking his new status to a new high. Though Meiling suspected he was up here to avoid his ex-fiancé more than anything else.

"We have not left Kigasti yet. Why don't you enjoy yourselves?"

"I think I'll go get a drink," said Feimei smiling at Meiling leaving her and Syaoran alone.

"Seriously why don't you go enjoy yourself?"

"I really don't want to. I'm not of this world anymore, remember?" he said. He wasn't looking at her but Meiling could sense something was off about his behavior. He seemed almost smug.

"Honestly Syaoran, what's gotten into you?" asked Meiling.

"Nothing, nothing," he said dismissively, he leaned on the railing and attempted to change the subject, "I find these gatherings very dull, don't you?"

"Just a tad," replied Meiling still studying her cousin. Why was he acting so hot-headed? She turned her attention to the crowd below, trying to make heads or tails of Syaoran now was not going to improve matters, it might just make her head hurt. Her eyes caught sight of something she did not want to believe. Off to the side of the dance floor were three men with three women. The women did not concern Meiling as much as the men did. The men wore tunics of black with two silver swords entwining. "Syaoran do you know those men?" Syaoran looked down and tried to find the people that she had pointed out momentarily ago.

"I don't know who they are, but they keep speaking to the King, when he has the spare time," he said casually.

"I don't understand why they are here . . ." Meiling's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Who?" Syaoran fixated his gaze on his cousin.

"Brostone," the answer didn't mean anything to Syaoran so she continued. "Brostone is a powerful nation. It is gaining influence at an unnatural pace; we don't know what they are doing or what they are up to. If they have come here, that could spell bad news. They have even been badgering the King of Silaway for a match between the princess and one of their nobles. The King of course offers a different noble blood line then of the royalty since you've been slated to marry her. But I wonder why they are here? What do they gain from Kigasti?"

"It is hard to say. Maybe the answer will present itself soon," said Syaoran observing Meiling's reaction. "Though . . . they keep interesting company." Meiling looked to the women; one in particular caught her eye. The girl in the middle looked sad but her maroon eyes were captivating. She wore a simple conservative black dress that did nothing to compliment her figure. Her hair however which wasn't covered by a shawl was of the most particular color. It was white almost but had a twinge of purple to it. Meiling knew that combination. The hair and eyes meant she was of Hevana. Hevana, a relatively small country, was known for its history of producing the most powerful mages in history. They usually did not marry outsiders, so for her to be in the company of Brostone was very troubling in ways Meiling wasn't even sure if she truly understood.

"Syaoran, I believe our time in Kigasti will be coming to a short stop," said Meiling. Meiling knew this bit of information would be interesting to King Fujitaka. However Meiling would have to find out more information to discern if her suspicions were correct. Turning her thoughts from Brostone Meiling asked of Syaoran the question she had been dying to ask, "Where is Auntie Yelan?" Syaoran looked at her startled.

"You don't know?" then he smacked his forehead, "God! How could we have been so stupid?" He ran his hands through his already messy hair, "You really don't know?"

"What's going on?"

0o0

Syaoran and Meiling stood before a grave in the royal graveyard. Tears stung Meiling's eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "Please tell me her story?"

"But you already know her history . . ."

"Just humor me alright? I want to remember her for all it's worth."

"Alright," said Syaoran running his hand through his hair. "Yelan Li went and married my father when she was just at marrying age. She hadn't been long at court when he took interest in her. She was not like other women. She had a high spirit that was regal and stubborn all at the same time. She never backed down and refused to be controlled by the laws of society. When she married she lived a happy life or as happy as can be in an arranged marriage. Princess Yelan, not Queen yet since her husband had not yet been declared the King, gave birth to five children. Unfortunately the Prince died only after having lived as a King for three years. No one knows what caused the death. The next in line was Prince Kardasian. It was determined by the Council that he would marry Queen Yelan since they believed that she could not run the kingdom on her own. Kardasian married and tried to bare children with Yelan, however she was unable to bring heirs to term. The Council agreed that the King could not abandon his wife based solely on the fact that she could not bear his children, since her children were the next in line. The king was forced to accept the children as his own, in time he grew to like them or so it seems. Life was peaceful for a time. After you left, Yelan set out to find marriage matches for her children. But the King always stepped in. I don't think she ever got a word in edge wise after that. She died unexpectedly last year . . ." Syaoran stubbornly wiped at his own eyes, complaining about something there. Meiling set down a single rose over the flat graves stone. Yelan had been like a mother to her too. She would dearly miss her.

0o0o0

**Next Morning, Silaway**

0o0o0

Princess Sakura Kinomoto walked down the corridors of the castle reciting a prayer of good health in her head as she went about her daily routines. Each day started with waking up and washing her face and body. She then dressed in an outfit chosen and laid out the night before. She joined breakfast half an hour later and stayed there talking with or listening to those who sought an audience with her or her family. After breakfast she attended court where King Fujitaka addressed the issues and concerns of his people. After several hours they retired for a respite, and then headed to lunch. The afternoon was dealt in lessons or meetings that she would have to attend to. All of it bored her excessively however. Who knew so much went into running a kingdom?

While that was the daily routine, currently Sakura was on her way to the Throne room. When she got to the large and spacious room, there were only a couple of citizens waiting to speak with the King. There were never too many. Fujitaka often told his daughter it was because the land was in a state of peace. However, Sakura refused to believe this when they knew that tensions were growing between them and other countries. When the King had answered the last of the questions for today, Sakura took the opportunity to speak to her father without anyone else around.

"Father," she started, "It seems so quiet . . ."

"That is because we are at peace, my daughter," he said standing up.

"But father, what of Kigasti?"

"You will be married soon enough," he said descending the dais. Sakura followed after him.

"What of Brostone?"

"When you are married tensions with Brostone will die down and dissipate."

"What of the sick and dying?"

"No one is dying Sakura. Now leave it be," he said as they neared the large double doors.

"But what of To—."

"I said to _leave it be_," said Fujitaka forcibly as he left his daughter on the threshold of the Throne room. Sakura sighed forlornly. Every time she tried to talk to her father about anything, he'd always pushed her away. She wondered why he was so adamant about it all. Frustrated Sakura went to the next best thing, her mother.

0o0

Queen Nadeshiko Kinomoto was Silaway's most treasured person besides the Princess. The daughter of a General and a noble woman, she was the pride of court and family. She had gentle green eyes and dark tresses. Her character was kind and understanding. When she spoke, she had the gift to calm people, even if they thought they had not troubles at all. Just looking at her, the people felt at peace. Nadeskiko was very unique. She also had visions, and powerful ones at that. She could predict ones destiny and the outcomes of what would happen. But she never said a word to anyone of what she saw. No one ever knew the things she witnessed. She had been born in Silaway but was raised in Hevana to learn from the best. She did indeed become very powerful. Many in Silaway thought that her marriage to Fujitaka was political, but indeed she married him for love.

Nadeshiko swept her long dark tresses over her shoulder as she continued to write on the parchment she had in front of her. Things were happening in the land and they were not all pleasant. She put her ink feather down when she sensed the approach of her daughter. She smiled as she covered the letter lightly with a cloth before turning to her daughter as she rushed into the room.

"M-Mother," she stammered. Sakura was always caught off guard when her mother happened to know instinctively when she was arriving.

"What is it child?" asked Nadeshiko in a soft and gentle voice.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you," said Sakura. Nadeshiko let her daughter sit in the chair opposite her and gestured for Sakura to continue. "Mother I think terrible things are going to happen."

"Did you have a vision? Did you feel anything?"

"No, none of that, I am just . . . apprehensive. I worry a lot. I . . ."

"Darling what is bothering you?"

"I don't think peace exists like Father says, I feel as though everything is just wrong somehow, that our world is changing and we can't ever see it!" Sakura hide her face in her hands. Nadeshiko took her daughters hand in hers.

"I'm sure that it will all work out, eventually," Sakura looked up at her mother, "Now why don't you go visit him?" Sakura opened her mouth to protest when her mother shook her head. Sakura reluctantly left the room. Nadeshiko turned back to the paper she had been writing. Her soft smile disappeared. "My dearest child, it will work out eventually, even if in ways we cannot imagine." Nadeshiko hated the vision she had received the other day. It terrified her, but at the same time she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was going to happen. Sometimes you have to suffer the darkness to see the light.

0o0

Sakura though frustrated did as her mother suggested. She went to the infirmary. While everywhere else seemed peaceful, the infirmary told no lies. It never did. Walking down the halls, she espied in each room more and more sick people. So many were dying, and no one was paying attention. The Wardens smiled at her as she passed them. Sakura tried to smile but she just couldn't. It was so hard to smile when so many were sick.

Sakura turned down many of the long and bleak corridors till she came to a hard oak door with two gaurds outside it. Sakura was about to enter when someone else opened the door from inside. Sakura smiled and greeted the Warden. Mina Lamino was a sweet girl no older than Sakura. She had soft brown eyes, and dark green hair that simmered like silk in the sunlight. She had it pulled back right now and she looked worse for wear.

"Sakura! I-I did not think you would be coming today," in the infirmary all titles were dropped. It was the only place that Sakura could go to be herself, despite its bleak outlook.

"Don't worry Mina! I just wanted to visit him," said Sakura smiling. But her smile faded when she noticed Mina's sad look.

"He's alright today, but I don't know how much more he can stand. He lost the use of his legs three weeks ago. His appetite is just fine, but . . ."

"But what?"

"He can . . . He can't . . . see . . ." Sakura felt like her heart had dropped out of her body. She tried not to cry as she hurried past Mina to enter his room. He looked in her direction and smiled. He had her mother's uncanny knack of knowing it was her.

"Sakura you came," he said quietly. Sakura hurried over to him and threw her arms around him. She began to cry. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes. He really couldn't see! He said calming words as though she was the one that was sick! Sakura cried harder, _**the world is too cruel! **_ "Sakura tell me what is causing you so much stress?"

"I can't do this anymore! Father won't listen to me. Mother won't listen to me! I know things are happening but if everyone keeps treating me like a child, how am I going to run a country?"

"But aren't you afraid of the responsibility?"

"Of course I am, but ever since then . . . It's had to be me. I have to step in. I know it's going to be hard, but I ha . . . have to do it."

"Sakura, don't fret so much. You have always been in the background. You have never been the one to have such responsibilities." He pulled her away and wiped away her tears while continuing to smile at her. "I know it's hard to know something is going on and no one will believe you. You have to keep trying. King Fujitaka can be a little oblivious sometimes, while Queen Nadeshiko can be too elusive. In time you'll reach them and in time you'll learn to accept the responsibilities pushed upon you. Do you think it was easy for me?"

"But Toya!"

"No 'But's'," he said pulling his little sister into another embrace. "I can't be there to help you and it hurts. I didn't want this to happen. You are my sister and I have tried to help as best as I can. However I will not always be here." Sakura had begun to cry again. "I have heard of your impending marriage. Your new husband can help you too."

"But I want to marry for love, not an arranged marriage!" said Sakura looking into his dark brown eyes. Even though he couldn't see she could see the brotherly love he held for her there and the concern that he had for her. Even though he had been so sick for so long, he still looked as strong as the day he first came down with whatever it was. He had a lean face surrounded with dark locks that fell into his face often enough. He had broad shoulders which were prime when he once used his mussels to fight on the battle field. Sakura missed the days of when she would watch him sweep down his enemy's even if it were only the training field. To Sakura who had been young at the time, thought it was real. Trying to look good in front of his sister, he played along with her wild imagination.

"Sakura, you know that you can't fight this. You have to marry him." Sakura remained silent for awhile she knew he was right, _**did I actually think I could marry for love**_**?** It was fools folly in this day and age. Every noble was married politically. That's just how things were. Love is for the poor. Love is for the weak. _**But does it have to be that?**_

"Toya, I don't want this. I don't want to run a country, I don't think I can. I don't know politics, I don't understand war strategy. There are so many things I don't know!"

"Sakura calm down. You'll understand soon enough," he said pulling her into another embrace. Sakura held on to him tightly. And she cried again. Even in his weakened state, he was still stronger then she was.

0o0o0

To Be Continued . . .

AN: I can never guarantee a quick update but I can guarantee more difficult plotlines emerging!

Thanks for reading,

Evern


	6. Sight of Destiny: Part A

AN: I'm going to Greece for a month so I won't be able to post for a while. This is part A, since I knew I was not going to be able to post the entire chapter before my trip so I thought I'd be nice and not leave you hanging!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Also as another, I do not own the idea of weaving. I took it pretty much out of the Isavaltian Series by Sarah Zettel (one of my favorite authors by the way! And I highly recommend the books!)

**0o0o0**

**Chapter 6: Sight of Destiny Part A**

**0**

**Silaway**

**0o0o0**

They called it Defemia. Sakura wasn't even sure where the name came from. What she did know was that it always appeared first as a slight cough. The Wardens said it took nearly two years before anything noticeable happened but they were positive that they were related. The cough would last for a week or more. Then it would progress to a fever. The fever would disappear and everything would seem alright. However the patient would then suffer mussel spasms. The spasms would come in waves over the next year. The spasms could be painful and irritating. The patient would also suffer rashes during that time. Eventually the spasms would stop, but the patient would be left paralyzed in some way. For Crown Prince Toya Kinomoto, he had been paralyzed in the legs. After that the patient would lose their sight or have difficulties breathing. After this, it is unknown. Many die, but others survive. The Wardens are not sure how to cure it. They don't know what causes it. And what's worse is that each patient is different. Crown Prince Toya has lasted far longer than expected. And Sakura wonders when the Mother of all Natures will come to claim her child. Sakura hoped that it is a time long in coming. She didn't know if she could stand to lose him.

Toya Kinomoto had always been a strong figure in Sakura's past. He had been there to 'protect' her from other children; he had always been there to give a shoulder to cry on when she injured herself. Even when he had learned of his impending sickness, he had done his best to protect her from it. He had hidden his condition for as long as possible. At first Sakura had been furious with Toya for not telling her but she had come around eventually. In her eyes, he was the best brother anyone could ask for. And he would certainly have made a wonderful king. Yes even a blind man can run a kingdom, but Toya didn't have long to live. What was worse is that they knew it and still there was nothing they could do. Every possible antidote had been applied, but nothing worked. Even magic failed them. The only thing Sakura could do was receive every ounce of intelligence from him before it was too late.

"Toya, can I ask you something?" Toya nodded his head with a slight smile. "What do you think of the current state of Silaway?"

"That is an interesting question," he said mulling the question over in his mind. "Given the information that I have been told it is hard to make a positive conclusion, would you mind updating me?" Though Sakura was smarter than she looked, she was still dense and couldn't see the underlining lesson he was imbuing upon her. She had no confidence in her own abilities. By secretly allowing her to draw her own conclusions more and more often, she may someday be able to come to her own decisive decisions without someone making them for her.

"Where would you like me to begin?"

"Choose a place. I suggest we best start with foreign affairs."

"Ok . . . Well first off there is no news from Tranven or Lorgos. Domeldin, Hevana, and Brostone have sent reports that they are not experiencing unnatural phenomenon's like us. Only Silaway seems to be affected by Defemia. We have no news from Kigasti yet, but Meiling should be bringing news soon."

"Is that all?"

"Brostone is pressuring us for a royal match. However if you or I accepted such a match we would not be marrying one of their royalties. That is why father has refused all inquiries. At first the treaty with Kigasti was only supposed to allow us to take the crown prince as a prize but considering the state of affairs, father saw fit to turn it into a marriage. It will hopefully stop all innuendos from Brostone, and allow us to focus more on the public rather than the political affairs. I believe father wishes to avoid a war with Brostone."

"And how do you think Brostone will react?" Sakura's brow furrowed in concentration, as she formed her answer.

"I think Brostone will not take kindly to the news. They have wanted to marry into Silaway for a long time. I believe that it might be possible that they will react violently to the marriage. I fear that even if we tried to avoid war with them, we'll end up in a war anyway. Father won't accept a marriage contract unless it is with royals. But Brostone will not budge on their decision. We will have to prepare for the worst." Toya considered her words before he moved on to the next subject.

"How are the public faring?"

"As best as can be expected. According to reports many do not even realize that a war loams over our heads. I think many are not even all that concerned. And who can blame them? Not many know of Defemia, and even less care about the fact that their country is possibly falling apart. Everyone believes that the royalties of Silaway have incredible powers and that these powers can save them." Sakura's face contorted in frustration. Though he couldn't see her expression, Toya felt the change in her mood.

"What's wrong?"

"I . . . I can't seem to weave as well as I thought I could," she said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"My powers, Toya! My weaving power is failing me!" Sakura took Toya's silence as shock, as she continued venting out her frustration, "I try but my braids and knots do not come out as strong as they used to be. I don't understand. What is wrong with me! I can't even see spirits like I used to! This is frustrating in more ways than one. If my power fails me, then I fail my people. If my power fails, I won't able to protect them like everyone believes me too." Toya listened in sad silence. Weaving was an ancient form of magic in Silaway. By weaving together bands of yarn, hair, metal, or just about anything, while whispering the words of magic, a spell was formed. Sakura had in her childhood created very powerful spells and enchantments. Her abilities also allowed her to see magical aura's which gave way to her sight of spirits which she had at first taken to be ghosts. True spirits are ghosts but she took them to mean evil omens rather than good. Every weaver in Silaway had long hair. The reason being is that they wove spells into their hair so that in a moment of crisis they would already have a spell ready. Sakura's long auburn hair was braided in hundreds of tiny braids. She had started adding spells several years ago and her hair had grown since then. It did look odd though from what Toya remembered. Her hair was strait down to the back of her neck before the hair was tied and woven into braids. If Sakura's ability was faltering, then more than one thing was having its way with the world, of that Toya was sure of.

**0o0o0**

**Kigasti: Mid Morning**

**0o0o0**

Meiling grunted as she moved her sword to block the blow that would have severed her head. She knocked the sword away and moved her own in for a thrust to his stomach. He jumped away but then charged again. She easily blocked the blow, and then parried trying to find an opening. He was not leaving anything open however. She was blocking more often than taking the offense. Again he went for the kill this time to her heart. Meiling just barely managed to duck below the sword and then swung out her leg connecting with his left knee. He went over quickly and Meiling pounced posing her sword above his throat ready for the kill.

"Nicely done Lady Meiling," he croaked when the wind reached his lungs. Meiling removed her sword and held out a hand to help him up.

"No, thank you Tyson," she said smiling as he accepted her hand up. "All these Kigasti pleasantries were making me restless." He smiled and ambled over to the bench where the other Silawanian guards were resting. They had all gone a round of sword play with each other and with Meiling. But still Meiling dominated them anyways. Some of the guards wondered why they were even here to protect her when she was fully capable of protecting herself.

"I guess it's my turn," said Syaoran from behind her. Meiling smiled and tried hard not to laugh. Syaoran was bright red, and who wouldn't be? Meiling's Silawanian dresses were deemed uncouth which would make Meiling's current outfit scandalous. She wore tight cropped pants that left little to the imagination and a tight shirt that hugged her chest, leaving her midriff bare with no sleeves. She did not wear shoes either at the current moment.

"Syaoran, you better get used to this outfit. Practically every female on the practice field is dressed like this," she said smiling. Trying to contain her laughter was very hard. She had an extremely hard time containing her mirth when she thought of how he would react when Princess Sakura would take to the field. Meiling couldn't contain herself and instead of laughing it came out as a cough. After calming down she turned to face Syaoran properly. He was still blushing but held out his sword to accept the sword play.

They bowed and their fight began. Holding their swords at the ready they began circling each other sizing each other up. Finally Syaoran made a light jab to her left side. Meiling blocked it easily. Again they circled. Meiling made a thrust to his right but he blocked it and thrust towards her right shoulder. Meiling blocked the blow but had a hard time since she had injured it earlier that morning. Syaoran sensed her weakness and deployed his moves towards it. He thrust and parried towards her right side. Meiling's blows became weaker as she weakened from the stain. Pain started to appear on her otherwise impassive face. He thrust and jabbed till she couldn't stand it anymore and just barely blocked a blow aimed at her head. Syaoran stepped back.

"I think that's enough," he said calmly. Meiling made a move to continue when he reached out placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to wince. "You've pushed yourself to far already." Meiling hung her head. She was so rusty already. Who knew that two weeks of not training could cause one to forget their-own boundaries? "Come let's get a drink of water." They headed over to where the other guards where lounging about. One handed cups of water to both combatants. Meiling thanked him and sat down between two of the guards while Syaoran took an empty seat opposite of Meiling.

Meiling smiled as she enjoyed the coolness of her drink as she felt the calming breeze that flowed across the training platform. The sky's were impossibly blue today and the sun's rays were not too soft but not brutal either. They all sat in comfortable silence for a time. It was blissfully peaceful.

"When am I supposed to join you on your journey to Silaway?" asked Syaoran. Meiling mulled on the question wondering how best to answer him.

"Two weeks, give or take a few days. That is unless unforeseen consequences occur," said Meiling taking another sip.

"What consequences?"

"I said 'unforeseen' consequences, dear cousin. Where does your brain go? Sometimes I really wonder," Syaoran blushed and looked away, ignoring the comment. Meiling stretched and announced that she needed to go clean up. She reluctantly stood up and left their company after putting back on her light sandals. She ignored the stares she received from everyone as she walked down the halls. She must have looked a sight. What with her outfit, plus her very sweaty gleam on her skin and her probably disheveled hair. Meiling smiled. Their expressions were priceless.

Once bathed, dressed and hair done, Meiling picked up the gold and bronze belt in the form of intertwining tree branches. She read the inscription to herself than she read it out loud. Meiling did not know what to expect. At first nothing happened then a cloudy mist appeared before her and out of the mist came the person she wished to speak too. Queen Nadeshiko soon stood before her. But her image was more misty than clear as if looking at her through a fog. Like an apparition.

"I see my daughter's magic is growing," she said calmly as if this was an everyday occurrence, while Meiling was unnerved. "How are you Meiling?"

"I-I am doing fine, your Majesty," she said bowing. "I wanted to ask you of some concerns I have had."

"I will answer if I can," she said simply.

"I did not want to bother the Princess with my concerns and I did not have time to talk to you before I left so now I will ask of you what I have been meaning to ask. First, I was wondering if his Highness the King of Silaway plans to do anything against the opposition."

"There is little opposition right now. There is not enough to concern us."

"What of the citizens who grow more and more concerned about the tensions between us and other nations threatening our borders? They may be small in number but their cries will soon grow louder."

"Dear Meiling, sometimes it is best to let things be." Meiling became confused. "To let things happen as they do."

"But my Queen, we cannot ignore the pleas of the people!" Meiling wondered sometimes if the Queen was half mad.

"Just trust me on this. Some things have to happen for others to pass. I will not say much more on this subject, but this I will say. Things are going to happen, and when they do, everyone including you will have to stand up and accept them for what they are, and not ignore them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Meiling.

"Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"But—"

"Is there anything else you want to ask?" she said more forcibly. Meiling almost bit her tongue upon hearing the Queens angry voice. It was a slight key above her usually translucent voice. Meiling swallowed her pride and moved on.

"I have noticed Brostone in Kigasti. I think they are trying to form a treaty of alliance."

"That is not uncommon. They have the right to do as they please. It is not really our concern."

"But considering all the influence they have been gaining so far, do you think it wise for them to be here?"

"It is an interesting dilemma, but again, not our main concern." Her expression did not change throughout the entire conversation. Meiling had a hard time keeping calm. So many things were happening; it was a wonder how she could be so calm.

"Those men however have wives. These women could not be anything else since they are outside their own country without a consort of their own people. These women are of Hevana."

"What men have wives of Hevana?" she asked, with an indication of interest. Her eyes flickered, as if she had not been truly paying attention. Meiling had her attention now.

"Brostone," replied Meiling taking note of the Queen's reaction. The Queen's complacent expression turned to one of concern and slight distress.

"What are the female's names?" she asked eagerly. Almost too eagerly.

"I do not know," said Meiling, deflated. If the Queen was concerned, then it did not bode well.

"Meiling, listen carefully. If one of them has the name of Ethine, you must come home almost immediately. I do not know what the implications can mean of this, but I will need you to come home. You may be in more danger than can be imagined." Then suddenly the magic ended leaving Meiling in stunned silence. She wasn't sure what to make of the conversation. She was actually scared. She was worried that if one of the Hevana females was Ethine then she really could be in danger like the Queen said. Meiling did not even know who Ethine was. Meiling had not realized that she had fallen into her chair. She stood up with her mind set to find these women and to meet them. She would do as Queen suggested. No questions asked.

**0o0o0**

**Kigasti: Later that day**

**0o0o0**

Three maidens sat in a spacious guest room of the Castle at Kigasti's heart. The room was lavishly decorated and held all the creature comforts, any women would be more than willing to be content with. The decorations themselves were in hues of blue and green. Golden sheens were also thrown into the designs here and there. The maidens were served tea and food here. They practically lived here. It wouldn't have been such a bad situation to the three maidens if it didn't feel like a prison. Not that walls and doors could hold them. But it was the constant threats from their husbands that bound them.

"Another beautiful day," said the female dressed in summer blue looking longingly out the window from her chair beside the coffee table. The dress she wore was fashioned in Kigasti style though it had very slight embroidery. She was short compared to the other two maidens. She was also the most with well defined curves. She tried to hide her figure like her friends but she was just too well pronounced for that. All three maidens had similar looks however. They were not related in any way of course, but Hevana was known for the characteristic Purple-gray hair and deep maroon eyes.

"Yes it is," said the one in deep turquoise, in a sad tone. She sat in the chair opposite of the first. She had a very slim figure and her dress did nothing to accentuate her assets. She had a rather plain face to go with her lanky form.

"This room is so stuffy Parlan," responded the first. She crossed her arms in a gesture meant to show how frustrated she was, even if Parlan wasn't really paying attention.

"We wouldn't want them mad at us Uaine," responded Parlan, as she set down the manuscript she had been reading. She watched her friend's expression as she vented her anger.

"I don't really care anymore. I'm tired of not breathing some air!" she said heatedly.

"We cannot open a window, you heard their threats! I won't disobey them! To think if they actually came true . . ." Parlan's voice trailed as she remembered all too well the threats their husbands had made.

"Open a window," said the third maiden dressed in black. She said it not harshly but not softly either; like a simple command. She was average in proportions and the most beautiful out of all three. She never wore any other color however but the dull black. It suited her complexion but she made no effort into her appearance. This was how they rebelled. They dressed plainly so that their husbands would beg for them to wear something else. It hadn't happened yet. When it did however, the spells the three maidens had cast would make the men their slaves, utterly incapable of defying them. It had been the third maiden's idea. It was the only way to save their families. If they succeeded, their sacrifice would be worth it.

"But Ethine, what if . . ."

"I will say that it 'popped' open. I mean they can't stop us forever Uaine," responded Ethine, then she smiled as she turned to look at her friends, "Besides it will be fun to watch their expressions, no?" Uaine giggled and then flicked her index finger while pointing it at the widow frame. The latch holding the windows still cracked with a pop and fell to the floor. The windows immediately began to swing open letting in the fresh morning air. Ethine turned back to what she had been doing.

"I do not agree with this Ethine," said Parlan, "You walk on difficult waters. Which reminds me, I still do not agree with what you plan to do tomorrow." Uaine was not the brightest of the three and looked between the two, apparently having forgotten the conversation from last night.

"I appreciate your opinion and you do not have to agree with me. However, I have to do it. It is the reason why we are here, no?" she said looking back at Parlan. Ethine had been writing on a piece of parchment, when she turned to face Parlan. She turned back to the parchment before Parlan could respond. But she responded anyways.

"It is dangerous. Besides what good would come of talking to that girl anyways?"

"She wears the garbs of Silaway, there is a chance she may know our Sister Mage. If so, it is essential that we get this message to her. Our sister will need to know what is happening, she will want to know." Ethine finished what she had been writing and dusted sand on it to help the ink dry before she folded and sealed the envelope. She had to get this to their Sister. If they didn't then everything they had done up till now would have been utterly pointless. She knew that the Silawanian woman walked the gardens at exactly three in the afternoon. They would have to time their movements just so. Getting out, and getting back undetected would be difficult. Not impossible, just difficult. And not to mention, she would be putting the woman's life in danger.

Ethine sighed and hoped that that woman with the black hair and penetrating ruby eyes would believe her.

**0o0o0**

**Silaway**

**0o0o0**

Sakura sighed as she exited her brother's room. She would have liked to have stayed longer but she had lessons to attend to. Sakura looked up in time to avoid a collision with one of the Warden's. She was dressed in the traditional female's dress of coal gray covered by a lighter shade of gray apron. She had a plate full of food in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Nakuru!"

"It's quite alright, Sakura," said Nakuru calmly with a smile on her face. Sakura didn't always get a chance to talk with the beautiful woman before her but from what she took from their few conversations was a pleasant experience. Nakura Akizuki was the daughter of an herbalist. She spent many diligent years learning the trade from her father before she set out to make her own way after a clan dispute over her future nuptials. Like many woman in Silaway, especially those of lower class rank, she had a great dislike of arranged marriages. Many prefer to find a male to their liking without outside influences. Many prefer to chart their own destiny as well. It was one of many things that Sakura envied of Nakuru.

"Nakuru, I want to thank you for taking such diligent care of my brother," said Sakura while mustering as a good a smile as she could these days.

"I . . . Of Course," said Nakuru her smile faltering slightly.

"I wish there was something else I could do for him." Nakuru looked down slightly her gentle brown eyes becoming glossed over with sadness. Sakura did not notice however. "I'll see you later, Nakuru." Nakuru smiled as Sakura walked out of sight. Only then did Nakuru's smile disappear. Her arched eye brows came together in frustration. She was just as confused as the Princess about this 'Defemia.' The other Warden's used that name, but Nakuru knew there was something much more sinister at work here. Sighing, she headed back to work. She moved towards the doors leading into Toya's room and the guards opened the doors for her. She set the tray of food on the bed side table then she moved a lap table onto the bed so that Toya could eat his meal.

"Nakuru right?" he asked, he always knew it was her since she wore a very particular perfume that he could never remember the name to.

"Yes, how are you today?" she said smiling. She always smiled, even though patients with Defemia couldn't see it; made Nakuru's job easier. It gave her some happiness when there was none other to be had.

"I'm doing fine or as fine as can be expected." Nakuru helped guide his hand to the silverware and the items on his tray. Nakuru's expression became one of sadness. She remembered seeing him so full of life, back in the day when she would annoy him when he would come here for a remedy for a simple cold. She would hang on him every time. And he would be all the more annoyed with her for it. Nakuru brushed at her tears and pushed strands of her long brown hair away from her face. She had it braided but strands always found a way of escaping their bonds. "Is something wrong?"

"No-no, it's nothing," she said. He looked at her, his eyes unfocused. He smiled at her and she smiled back even if he couldn't see it.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I'm still getting used to this. I know I hold a tough face for Sakura but it's still a hard adjustment."

"hmm-mmm," she responded, biting her lower lip. "I hope you get better soon." She put her hand on his forehead as if feeling for a fever but instead she whispered magic under her breath. Toya didn't even realize what she was doing. Nakuru eventually pulled her hand away. He turned his attention back to his food and finished his meal. She stated that she would come back later and gathered up the empty tray. Nakuru took the tray back to the Warden's kitchen. No one was here currently, and it was better that way.

"You can't have him you know," said a small voice coming from the shadows of the room. Nakuru didn't have to look to know who it was.

"But, I-I Just—."

"You know what she'll say, what HE will say. I honestly don't see what the point is in trying to save him," said the voice in the same monotone. There was no emotion there, just blunt fact.

"They will need him," she said simply trying her best to hide her emotions from him. He was good at sniffing them out, "I don't know how to save him just yet but I have to keep trying." She set the tray in the sink and began to start cleaning the dishes. Yes she had to keep trying. It was all she could do. Everyone else of her comrades was just as powerless or even less so then she was. They knew that the future ahead was going to be difficult; they had to try everything to save those that would be needed. Even if it meant weakening their own defenses. If it saved them all, then it was worth it.

**0o0o0**

**To Be Continued . . .**

AN: So what do you think?

Till next time!

Evern


	7. Sight of Destiny: Part B

**AN: As I was writing the second half of Ch. 6, I was having trouble with writing it mostly because things were happening too fast. So some things that were originally planned to happen won't happen till next chapter. Consequently this chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be, I'll try to make up for it next time!**

**On another note, what's amazing about this story is that every time I plan a chapter, characters and scenes that are totally unexpected show up when I begin typing. That's where Ethine came from. Some others have appeared too in the same manner. That's what made this chapter so hard to write as well. When I put those people in there I was like 'Another mini-side story; oh great, how is this going to fit in?' Of course I then grow attached to the scenes and don't want to get rid of them, so I spend more time fitting the characters in to the overall plotline! Geez, me and my over imagination!**

**Disclaimer: I** do not own CCS or the idea of weaving (from the Isavaltian Series by Sarah Zettel)

**0o0o0**

**Chapter 6: Sight of Destiny Part B**

**0**

**Summary: **The world is changing from the world everyone thinks they know. Syaoran and Sakura are thrown together to make an unlikely couple to join their two nations as part of a treaty alliance. They have been forced to accept the responsibilities that neither of them ever wanted. Before they have adjusted to their destined roles, they are again forced into something they did not ask for. Their new Journey takes them farther than either anticipated and awakens within them the courage and power to obtain an even greater glory to save everyone and most importantly themselves...

**0**

**Silaway: Elsewhere, somewhere on the other side of the Castle**

**0o0o0**

Nozomi Smith of Tranven hummed softly to herself as she walked down one of the pink and white marble corridors within the quarters of the Princess. The day was rather beautiful and it was a shame that she was cooped up indoors with her duties. But there would be time later, she was sure of it. Nozomi was a slender girl and one of the younger ladies in waiting to the Princess. She had a round face framed by long locks of blonde hair at the front while cropped short at the back where her hair curled outward. Her features were accented by her soft grey eyes, natural pouting lips, and slender nose. Her complexion was pretty but not overly desired. Today she wore a light dress of summer green; the style made her look childish which Nozomi fervently wished Tomoyo would stop making such dresses for her. All of the other ladies in waiting teased her about being too childish since she still looked barely 15. Tomoyo insisted that she had to look cute and adorable. At this rate Nozomi swore she would never be taken seriously nor would she ever have the chance to be courted properly. However, despite her age of only 19, she was remarkably well schooled and very well aware of her studies. It was therefore her main task to oversee the Princesses studies. Of course Nozomi was not an all around tutor but that's where she would hire others to substitute in the areas that she was lacking.

Nozomi entered the inner gardens which were decorated with roses and trees of cherry blossoms. She had hoped she might find the Princess, who was not to be found. Nozomi shrugged and moved on to the next room that came to mind. Room after room, Nozomi searched and eventually became frustrated. The Princess had the knack of running off, at the most unwanted of times. How was she ever going to learn anything at this rate? Nozomi took a moment to calm down. She knew that it was hard on the princess, how could it not be? _**She is learning so much so fast. And all the time worried about her brother, and for the future of Silaway**_. Sighing Nozomi resumed her search.

Nozomi was just passing by a sun room when she heard the conversing voices of Tomoyo and Michiko. Nozomi would not have thought anything of it, until she heard the Princess's name used at least once. Despite herself she stopped and stood just outside the sun room in the empty hall while listening quietly. It was not nice to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it. Her nosy inner child struck once again!

"I wouldn't worry so much, Tomoyo," said Michiko. Nozomi couldn't see what they were doing, but she assumed they were working on Princess Sakura's wedding dress, since it was their currently assigned task. That reminded her that she was supposed to inform Princess Sakura that the marriage date was no longer when she would turn 21 but had been upped to only a couple of months from now. _**How could I have forgotten something so important? But wait why am I the one telling her this, shouldn't the King be telling the Princess? **_ The voices within the sunroom brought Nozomi's attention back to the conversation.

"But how can I not?" asked Tomoyo in a voice filled with emotion, she sounded stressed. _**What could have caused her to be so upset? Are they still talking about the Princess?**_ There was a ruffle of fabric and then a frustrated sigh.

"If something is bothering her she'll eventually tell us," said Michiko matter-of-factly.

"Michiko!" Tomoyo sounded as though she had been stung. _**Who ARE they talking about?**_ Thought Nozomi, it might be the Princess but she couldn't be sure. She may have heard the Princess's name but they could be talking about someone entirely different now. Getting information second hand like this was not necessarily the best way to go about it. Nozomi vaguely wondered if she should announce herself.

"I'm only saying the truth. Why are you so upset?"

"Well, I thought you of all people would know her better than anyone! She won't tell us unless we pry it out of her!"

"Tomoyo, I absolutely forbid you from doing any such thing!" Nozomi couldn't stand it anymore she inched closer to the door to peek inside. They were in fact working on the wedding dress. Tomoyo looked frustrated and Michiko looked calm, as always. Michiko pushed her deep green hair over her shoulder and out of her way. She was a little on the chubby side but she always wore dresses to hide it. Her complexion was light and she had sharp features. The way she acted around others, people often referred to her as very catlike. Michiko spoke again, addressing Tomoyo's reaction. "Leave the Princess alone, she will eventually tell us." _**The Princess? What's wrong with the Princess?**_ Nozomi wondered with slight shock registering on her face.

"Haven't you noticed a change in her mood? In her appetite?" Tomoyo had stopped working on her portion of the dress to look Michiko in the face. Her eyes flashed dangerously. Nozomi had never seen Tomoyo become so distressed. Most of the time she was a generally happy person.

"No I haven't. Please leave the topic alone." Tomoyo looked even more frustrated and anxious.

"Michiko!"

"Enough! You are seeing things! I have seen no change in the Princess except for the aversion to her studies. But that is natural due to issues going on within the family."

"Issues? Michiko, why are you so calm about this? Defemia is more serious than just an 'issue'!" Michiko looked at Tomoyo with her black eyes, giving a look of complacent calmness. She pushed her glasses up her nose before addressing Tomoyo.

"Honestly you are taking this too far Tomoyo. The Princess will tell us if something is bothering her otherwise we have no right to intercede in her life like that. Remember what you are. You aren't her best friend; you are her lady in waiting. It means you live to serve her and help her achieve her day to day duties and expectations. What concerns her brother has nothing to do with us." Michiko gave Tomoyo such a look that Nozomi really wondered what was going on. Tomoyo was worried and Michiko was not. Nozomi was not worried; however she doubted her own resolve now. Tomoyo was not necessarily worried for nothing. When she worried she worried for a reason. Michiko was always calm and complacent about everything, but her words were kind of stinging. Didn't the princess tell them that they were her friends above and beyond their titles?

Nozomi turned on her heal and quietly left the room. She had never taken much notice of the Princess, but she was almost positive to pay attention now. With her new resolve, Nozomi redoubled her efforts to find Princess Sakura. She headed out of the Princess's quarters, it was apparent that she wasn't there. Nozomi considered the meeting hall but dismissed it since she knew the Princess would not be there. The Princess never went to the meeting hall unless there was a meeting of the Generals and she had been summoned.

The Temple? That sounded like a good idea. Princess Sakura loved the beautiful architecture and could be counted on being there if not spending time with her brother. Nozomi figured she could even make a prayer for Prince Touya while she was at it. She headed down the long corridors that where tall and let light filter in through the large windows. The windows were open during this time of years since the weather was so pleasant. Nozomi stopped at some point to observe the city below. It was so peaceful. It reminded her that she should take a day of absence to explore the marketplace. Nozomi kept herself so busy that she barely had time to even visit her cousin who lived in the commonwealth area of the city. So near to the Palace, yet too far for Nozomi to bother going. The Palace was just that large. Nozomi sighed with longing and continued on her journey. She passed by one of the entrances to the Main library and then turned back to enter it. There might be a possibility that she might find the Princess inside, though slim.

Nozomi walked down the main pathway looking down the various aisles hoping that she might find a glimpse of her target. It just occurred to her that she didn't even know what color dress the Princess was wearing, not that it mattered much, but it could definitely help in her search. Nozomi came to the center and looked around in circles seeing no sight of her. And soon becoming indecisive of where to look next.

"Can I help you Nozomi?" Nozomi spun around smiling and greeted her friend.

"Naoko! How are you?" Naoko Yanagisawa was a sweet girl whose title in the palace was never really set. She worked in various places, each time a little different. She had short strait brown hair with light brown eyes framed by a circular spectacles and face. She had an old book in her arms, but that was not necessarily unusual since she always had a book of some sort with her. She wore a knee length dress of soft summer yellow with a white shawl around her shoulders.

"I am fine, Nozomi, how have you been? We have not talked in some time neh?" she said with a small smile.

"I'd be a little better if I could find the Princess, but she has run off again," said Nozomi with a look around again.

"Oh, is that why you are here?" said Naoko still with that gentle smile of hers. She looked contemplative for a moment.

"Yes, I need to find her so I can continue her lessons on mathematics," said Nozomi anxsiously.

"Then I fear you will not find her for some time," said Naoko her smile growing and turning into a giggle.

"Heh?" Nozomi's expression turned to one of confusion.

"She hates mathematics, correct?" said Naoko after calming down.

"Oh! Yes you are correct about that!" Nozomi smiled at her own slip then her eyes were drawn to the book in Naoko's hands. "What are you reading today?"

"It's just an old book, I'm actually done, would you like to read it?" said Naoko offering the book to Nozomi. She looked at the book not really sure about it but somehow drawn to it. The cover was old, and the pages seemed delicate. She feared she might damage it if she handled it the wrong way. "It won't bite silly." Nozomi smiled sheepishly and took the book never noticing the look of satisfaction on Naoko's face. Nozomi looked back up at her friend.

"What is it about?" her eyes once again drawn to the book.

"Just a compilation of some old tales really, I think you will find it interesting, maybe even Princess Sakura will find it fascinating," said Naoko with a smile. Nozomi thanked her and made her excuse of having to continue her search. She turned and left the room, her attention more on the book than on her task.

"What was that all about?" Naoko looked around and smiled knowingly as the person who spoke drew level with her.

"We are all helping in only the ways we can, I have helped the most by that simple gesture, Nakuru," said Naoko throwing Nakuru a look of triumph. Nakuru looked flustered and annoyed.

"I'm doing the best I can! It's not easy you know!" she snapped. She crossed her arms while trying to calm her frustration.

"I know that, but honestly, if you're just doing what you're doing, how will you help them _all_?" said Naoko emphasizing the last word. She giggled at Nakuru's continuing flustered expression. "Anyways, shouldn't you be tending to the weak and the sick?"

"I was taking a break, even I get a little depressed living there every day," said Nakuru finally managing a clam expression.

"For shame!" cried Naoko in mock shock with mirth glittering in her eyes, "Coming from you that is a disgrace, coming from the G—"

"Naoko!" said Nakuru quickly becoming flustered again and making Naoko burst into giggles, "Watch what you say! We shouldn't even be having this conversation here! And stop laughing!"

"Fine, fine," said Naoko after she had calmed down, waving her hand dismissively.

"I'll talk to you later!" Naoko watched amusedly as Nakuru stalked from the room, she sure did get irritated easily, not like her at all. _**It is a shame though**_ thought Naoko _**She used to be so full of life and so vibrant in everything she did. These troubling times are trying on all of us. I wonder if things will ever be as they once were.**_ Naoko sighed and turned to head in the direction of the temple. At least she would feel a little bit better once she got there.

**0o0o0**

**Brostone: Yatonis Fortress**

**0o0o0**

The day was neither too warm nor to cold, but it didn't much matter to him. The wind blocked out all noise. It was peaceful here where no one else could see him or bother him. He was at peace if he closed his eyes and listened to the wind. When he opened them again, he couldn't deny his situation was less than desirable.

If ever there was a place that Miguel hated more than Yatonis, he had never heard of it. He had lived here all his life. He was not fond of his home, nor was he fond of his family that resided here. They were full of selfish desires and wanton for anything. If he said anything against them, he was punished. He learned that hard lesson a long time ago. It was easier to say nothing and let them do as they wished. Being a puppet was better than a punching bag. Miguel was the only one in the family to feel the way he did, well maybe not Fortuna. She was a sweet girl and a dear sister, but she was too naïve to really know the difference. She was the perfect puppet and would do anything the family asked of her. Miguel hated his older siblings for what they did, but the lessons from the past kept him quiet. These days his only hope for a better future was that they might marry him off so that he could leave this place.

Miguel was the third youngest of seven. He had three elder brothers, one older sister and two younger sisters. His eldest sister was to be married soon; and good riddance. Miguel hated her the most. She was never kind, and took every opportunity to make others feel worse about them. None of his brothers had chosen wives though it was rumored that they might marry into Kigasti or even to Silaway. When Miguel thought of this he prayed to the Gods that the Princess of Silaway would be spared that fate. From what he had heard of her, she was rumored to be a local beauty as well as a powerful weaver, an art thought to have faded from the land. She was also rumored to be kind and caring of her people. The very person that Miguel admired, something bright and beautiful is this world of darkness.

Miguel was standing along the upper parapets of the Yatonis Fortress. The large building and its surrounding village were made of dark bedrock and on darker days looked as though the city was built of black stone. If anything looked evil, this place did. The buildings had a menacing appearance with their pointed roofs and drably look. The fortress was even more so, with its various spires and its many battlements giving every appearance of an impending threat. Miguel sighed as the breeze took a hold of his long black hair. He didn't bother pulling it back. His keen light blue eyes observed the city but took no delight in the sight. He had sharp features with a dark complexion and was well built due to the many hours spent training to please his father. He was tall for his age and to anyone else seemed intimidating. He wore deep a colored shirt, vest, boots and trousers, covered in a navy blue cloak and tied at the shoulder with a silver clasp. After a time Miguel pulled back his hair into a low ponytail but his bangs still fluttered in the wind.

"Lord Miguel, I did not expect to find you out here," said a voice from behind Miguel, he turned to the person but didn't return the bow that he received. Miguel would do many things for his family, but he would not bow to this creature. This creature was a mage known as Nero. He was a bald man barely in his 30's, his features rough giving the appearance of suave and cruelty at the same time. He was tall and had a wide frame. He had a moderate complexion and bore tattoos across the back of his head that were most likely symbols of his faith. He wore robes of a deep color that Miguel had no intention of trying to figure out. Nero also bore a staff in his right hand, the apex designed like a claw with a white stone set inside. Nero came forward and showed no indication that he had seen any affront from Miguel. "It is a windy day."

"I assume you wanted something," said Miguel turning to look again out at the expanse before him. He was in no mood for pleasantries with Nero. Miguel despised the man though he rarely ever showed it. A talent he had learned long ago.

"I was only coming up here to look over the training exercises of the troops, one has a much greater advantage up here than down there," he said in an unconvincing pleasant tone, gesturing below to the training grounds off to the left within the walls of the Yatonis Fortress. Miguel had no interest in what the troops intended to do. He would do what he was told even if he hated the idea.

"It is no troublesome thing," said Miguel, choosing his words carefully and keeping his voice steady.

"My lord, how can you say so?" asked Nero, his eyes narrowed as he said this studying the man beside him, "You are going to be one of the commanders of this army, are you not?"

"If I am, I am. It doesn't matter how hard they are training. Most of the strategy depends on the leaders not the forces." Nero looked away from Miguel for a moment before averting his eyes back to their previous subject.

"How do you feel about going up against _them_?" he asked hinting at the army's eventual target. "Your father covets the land, as well as the power within. What is your take on the situation?"

"Excuse me, I have other duties I have to attend to," Miguel quickly left his position on the wall and headed back inside. Nero stayed where he was and smiled. There was at least one smart person in this deteriorating country. _**The young prince holds his secrets well.**_ Though, Nero was not sure if this was a good or a bad situation. Nero shrugged and resolved to cross that bridge when it posed a problem.

Nero headed back to his quarters; he had achieved all that was needed today. He had seen that the King of Brostone was as gullible as Nero had hoped he was. Nero had also confirmed his suspicions about some of the royal family at Yatonis. He would now know how to handle them when the time came. His plans would move along swifter now more than ever. Nero entered the main living room of his quarters and took a seat at his desk. On top of the hard oak surface were maps and notes of spells. In two days time he would have to start casting his next spell. It would be complex, and he would need all his strength to get it done. But the goal waiting at the end was worth the pain and struggle he went through now. Nero was beginning to feel restless when the side door opened and a young maid entered carrying a tray of treats and tea. The girl carefully put the tray on the coffee table by the couches and was about to leave, when Nero stopped her.

"You can stay Meiosa," the girl didn't object. She never did. She was bound to him of course, a tricky little spell that Nero had cast out of interest and had worked better than he had hoped. The young maiden had been given to him by the King of Brostone as an act of good faith. Nero was almost sure the girl was meant to spy on him. Now however, she could never tell any secrets or of any conversation that existed between them. She was also bound to obey his every command, even if it went against her personal beliefs and values. She could not break free of it and as far as the spell was concerned, she didn't know the difference in the way that she acted. She acted as though it was natural to do as commanded and she never hesitated no matter what Nero asked of her. The last thought reminded Nero of the King's poor little poodle which had gone and disappeared months ago, Nero smiled evilly at the thought.

"Thank you, Nero," she said quietly as she took a seat on one of the couches. Nero joined her on the opposite couch.

"My plans are moving along quite well Meiosa," said Nero taking a cup of tea offered by her.

"I am glad for you," she said taking her own cup of tea with a small smile.

"Not long now and the armies will position themselves, and I will be casting my spells. I will be weak and will be in need of your assistance," he said in an almost weary voice.

"You will have it. Whatever you need of me I will do," she said fervently. Her black eyes glinted with the emotion behind her words. Nero smiled and nodded at her. Today she had her long red locks falling in a cascaded down her back and she wore a modest black dress that accentuated her features making her seem decent in his eyes. It was a shame that such a pretty girl had to be used like this by a man like him.

"I am glad to hear of it," he said. Yes his plans would move swiftly now. And there was no stopping them.

**0o0o0**

**Silaway**

**0o0o0**

Nozomi could not exactly find Sakura. Not that she didn't try, she was just distracted. The book in her arms kept calling for attention. She didn't know why but she felt as though she had to read it. And as soon as possible. Finally Nozomi gave up her search, she figured she would probably find Sakura when she wanted to be found. Nozomi scouted out a secluded spot to sit down and finally look into the old book once and for all.

"It's called the 'Tales of Grandin'?" she wondered out loud once looking at the inside cover where the name of the book was printed. There was no author however. "How strange . . . I wonder who wrote it."

_The Tales of Grandin_

_A note to the reader: This book is a collection of the tales of the Gods who created this land. Inside you will learn about the provisions set by the gods as well as the stories that are the back bone of the land. They say that the tales of a land are the strings that hold it together. Each tale contributing little by little to the overall patchwork that sinews the pieces together. Each tale different from each other but just as important as the first or the last. These tales that you will find hither are of the heroic gods and goddesses who built the land._

"Grandin? Gods and Goddesses'? What in the world does Naoko read?" asked Nozomi of no one in particular. She flipped to the next page. She half felt like she should stop reading since everyone believed monotheistic-ally; it was blasphemy to read about polytheistic societies. But Nozomi couldn't stop herself from continuing on.

_It is believed that the gods created Grandin, that they worked together to build this peaceful land. This is not the truth however. Only one god created it. He alone put the land together but in the creation process he realized that he needed other gods to help him. Since the land was so expansive, it was easier to divide his tasks. He believed that by creating these other gods, his duties would be shared and he would not have to bear the burden of them himself. He created beings to portray the feelings of the people. Love, imagination, neutrality, Truth and Justice, well-being, hatred, sadness, and so on. It was never really clear how many existed. But exist they did, for how else can we humans feel? This one god we owe our love and loyalty to is known as Clow Reed._

0o0o0

To Be Continued . . .

AN: I should warn you know, I tend to leave cliff hangers.

Don't forget to Review!

Thanks,

Evern


	8. Home No Longer

Disclaimer: I do not Own CCS

0o0o0

Summary: The world is changing from the world everyone thinks they know. Syaoran and Sakura are thrown together to make an unlikely couple to join their two nations as part of a treaty alliance. They have been forced to accept the responsibilities that neither of them ever wanted. Before they have adjusted to their destined roles, they are again thrown down the forever changing road of destiny. Their new Journey takes them farther than either anticipated and awaken within them the courage and power to obtain an even greater glory to save everyone and most importantly themselves...

Chapter 7: Home No Longer

0o0o0

_**In the beginning Clow Reed created his world with love and devotion. He created animals, plants, and every sort of thing the world would need to survive. In this process he created a creature known as humans. They were some of his greatest creations and they were valued creatures to him. After a time he realized that they were not like the other animals he had created, they were much more complex than that. They had many feelings and emotions. They could do reckless things without thinking and regretting their actions or not regretting them at all. They could be kind, and they could be terrible as well.**_

_**Clow Reed came to the conclusion that they needed looking after; much more than any other creation. He could not possibly help all of them on his own; it was too much even for him. So he created Gods to help him. He also created Gods to help with everything else, such as the God of the Seas, Goddess of the Rain, and so on.**_

_**It has been debated on whether or not the Gods are his children or if they were created from the things they were derived from. Most theorists say that the latter is the probable solution. This would mean that the tales herein are based on their human counter parts that portrayed a particular aspect of that God or Goddess. While it is easy to say that the Goddess of Love is derived from a woman who was helplessly in love, it is not easy to say were the Goddess of Well-being came from, was she a human who sought to cure others or was she created from the Seed of Life before she became a Goddess or was she just created that way? These basic questions are hard to answer. What we do know are these tales. They are all we have.**_

_**Before going further it should be noted that there are many Gods and Goddesses. There are many things in the world that need something or other to watch over them. Many of these divine beings have names however some do not. Some have never been seen or even mentioned while others are most prominent in our knowledge of them. . .**_

0o0o0

Kigasti

0o0o0

The royal stables were nothing like the ordinary barns that could be seen spread out in the vast country beyond the City walls. The barns were almost always old in nature with a sense of history behind them. They were never clean-cut, and came in a variety of shapes and sizes, sometimes not to proportions. They housed multiple animals, from cows to horses and sometimes the more uncouth animals such as pigs.

The royal stables were entirely different. The exterior was tall and seemed grand, they did not even look like a normal barn at all. The colors were in soft greens and greys, while country barns were in tones of browns or reds (if the farmer could afford painted hues). The stables were perfect down to the last measurement and no angle was off from its pointed roof top to its high arched doorways and rectangular stalls. These stables were also well kept. Often too well cleaned. This reason alone was just another thing that Syaoran hated about this place.

He ran the brush along the coat of his horse as his thoughts swirled around him. Whenever he was in turmoil he usually came here. There was something comforting about the smell of the horse. Perhaps it reminded Syaoran that odors existed outside of the small world he lived in. Or maybe it reminded him that the care of his stallion was his task alone and no one could take that away from him. This was why he spent so much time tending to Hendrix. It gave Syaoran peace of mind, though not always. He made a point of coming here every morning bright and early to tend to Hendrix's deep brown coat and feed his never ending stomach. Hendrix was a very regal horse who was rather tall for his type, but he was very gentle in nature. He was lazy most of the time, but he always listened to Syaoran when it came to drills.

The stables were quiet this time of morning so of course he heard the approaching footsteps. He looked up just to see a stable hand amble along, with a bale of hay over his shoulder. Syaoran went back to his task and didn't hear the approach of another pair of feet. It was a while before he noticed that someone was watching him, and not soon enough for her to clear her throat and scare him. He jumped and she laughed.

"Good morning Syaoran," said Feimei with a childish twinkle in her eyes. "You spook to easy!"

"Morning to you too," he replied, his cheeks twinge red with his embarrassment. He did not expect to see her this early in the morning, let alone anyone else. He glanced at her before turning back to his task at hand. She was dressed yet again in Silawanian garb but today it was the color of summer yellow which complimented her dark brown hair and brightened her eyes. She had her hair pulled back and falling in a bouncy waterfall at the back of her head. There was a long pause and she didn't say anything. He was about to ask her why she was up so early when she spoke first.

"You look so calm," Syaoran looked up at his sister. She had a look on her face that told him something was bothering her.

"Being here does make me calm," he replied. Again there was a pause, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really," she said offhandedly looking down the length of the stables. She had an expression that appeared as if she was searching for the words.

"Are you not supposed to meeting someone today?" asked Syaoran as he calmly ran the comb over the horse's coat while studying her face. She bit her lower lip before starting to speak again

"I know you said I should meet him to say good-bye but it is too sad to think about . . ." Syaoran didn't say anything and let her continue, "I mean, is it wrong to want to go with Meiling? I really want to go and I don't have a choice, I know that, but still there are things here that I don't want to leave behind." She looked back at Syaoran, almost pleading for his advice.

"You should just forget about him then." He looked away as he said this.

"But Syaoran . . ."

"Father arranged it so that you could say good-bye even though you know that he has never approved. You should take it as a gift since it is the last you will receive from him," he said without looking up. Feimei's eyes moistened with tears as he continued, it was not the advice that she was hoping for, "We are Silawanian's now, the possibility of you two ever seeing each other again is almost nonexistent, and the Princess of Silaway, my future wife, is now your patron. She decides your future." He didn't look up as she turned away from him and hurried away. He heard her faint sob just before she left his hearing range.

Syaoran eventually looked up again, only to meet the gaze of his horse. Hendrix gave him that look of his. It was almost as if the horse was saying 'You could have said that lighter.'

"She needs to stop thinking like this is her home, Hendrix," he said with a sad expression of his own. "We all do. I have a future ahead of me, a new destiny to chart. I cannot wallow in the past." His own thoughts swirled around him again, and he wallowed in his own regrets and anxieties that he would never admit to anyone.

0o0o0

Silaway

0o0o0

Ambassador Ichirou Itou set down the treaty consignment that he had been reviewing and sighed considering the options before him. It was a decent treaty. Better than those proposed from before. But it was still impossible for Silaway to accept Brostone's appeals. It's not that they did not want to; it was just that they couldn't.

"You have been staring at that paper for hours," said Takashi Yamazaki in a drawl. Ichirou's grey eyes looked over at his comrade with an annoyed expression. "What'd I say?"

"Honestly, Yamazaki, I sometimes wonder how you got your position."

"Ohh Ichi, don't be like that, you know I earned this position!" he said proudly smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Ichirou could only stare back at Takashi with the same expression as he had before. "What's got you all twisted up?"

"Number one: You know what this is, don't you?" Ichirou responded his temper rising, picking up the treaty, "You know what it is about right?"

"Something about peace or marriage or something," responded Takashi in a bored tone as he ran his hand through his short black hair.

"Yamazaki!" shouted Ichirou standing up and slamming the treaty back on the desk; he looked like he could kill Takashi at that moment.

"What Ichi? There's no need to shout."

"Oh forget it!" Ichirou put his face in his hands in frustration.

"Hey what's 'number two'?" asked Yamazaki, Ichirou pulled his hands away from his face to give Takashi an angry glare. "Is there a 'three'?"

Ichirou ignored him as he pushed back his bangs of his light blue hair out of his face. He moved to stand on the opposite side of the room from Takashi to look out one of the large windows hoping to calm his nerves with the different sites besides the droll look of the documents. A few moments later, the door opened and two other men entered the room. Ichirou ignored them too, he didn't feel like dealing with them, they weren't as bad as Takashi but they certainly wouldn't make the situation any better. Takashi stared at the two men with curiosity but he didn't seem to have the same indifference for them as Ichirou did. The two men looked at one another, they could almost feel the stone cold silence between the frustrated Ichirou and confused Takashi.

"What did you do now Yamazaki?" asked the first. Yamazaki's mouth dropped and was about to respond when the second cut him off.

"Don't even start, Yamazaki," he said walking up to the desk where he picked up the treaty. The two men were named Natsu and Jurrijn respectively. Ichirou had light grey eyes, semi-long light blue hair, dark skinned complexion and a slim form; he was a contemplative person and got annoyed easily. Takashi had black short spiked hair, deep grey eyes, a moderate physic, and light skin tone. He was usually clueless, but sometimes displayed intelligence, but that was usually once in a blue moon. Natsu was a bulky man with long black hair. It was often curly and almost always trailing down his back instead of braided. He was always too much into his looks and his alluring yellow eyes didn't help. Despite his self-loved nature he was intelligent and ideal for his position. Finally Jurrijn was the youngest of all four. He had shoulder length green hair and black eyes. He usually thought things out and could be seen as slow but tended to come to conclusions that others failed to see. These four men were the soon to be gentlemen-in-waiting to Syaoran Li, the future King of Silaway.

"Is this treaty for real?" asked Jurrijn his eyes scanning over the documents. The tone in the room fell considerably.

"As real as they come," said Ichirou with composure. He turned to face them rather than ignoring them.

"How will you respond?" asked Natsu looking to Ichirou. It was common knowledge that Ichirou was the mediator between Silaway and Brostone on most matters. This was of no exception. However the situation was more difficult than it had ever been.

"That is the real question, isn't it?" said Ichirou his brows furring together, "No matter what I say to them, the situation won't get any better." Ichirou moved to sit as his desk again before he continued with a sigh, "If I say the treaty still won't do, they'll keep coming back. And if I say that the Princess is already engaged, not to mention soon married, they will be enraged and most likely declare war." The other gentlemen had heard that the marriage was moved up by a couple of years, but it was only a romur till Ichirou confirmed it.

"Are you so sure that they will act so irrationally?" asked a startled Natsu. Jurrijn looked up from the papers to look at Ichirou's reaction.

"I am," he said again in a sigh, he looked exhausted. It was as if the decisions before him were weighing heavily on him. Not that any of them could blame him.

"And what does the King say about this?" asked Jurrijn.

"He believes that we should continue to find a peaceful solution. The only problem is that I don't think a war can be avoided at this point. I've exhausted all available political and diplomatic resources at my disposal and no matter what I say to them the inevitable result won't change." An unsettling silence persisted after this statement till Takashi decided to break it.

"So . . . When do we get to meet our future King?" Everyone looked at Takashi before turning back to the situation at hand. Takashi had a confused expression on his face and hung his head slightly in disappointment.

"What does the treaty say?" asked Natsu who had yet to read the proposal.

"They say that they will offer the hand of Prince Davyd, the second eldest to the throne of Brostone, to the Princess of Silaway. Such an alliance would unite our two countries, and would allow for a comfortable peace between us." Ichirou's face contorted in frustration as he continued, "However the proposal also states that according to their traditions the Male counterpart in any marriage has the first say in most situations. That being said if the Princess married the Prince she would be forsaking all her powers as a ruler and leave much of the ruling of Silaway to Prince Davyd of Brostone. As you can imagine the King does not find this satisfactory. If it were any other country, the Princess would be the dominant ruler no matter who she married. It is indeed a difficult situation."

"So basically like you said, if we refuse, we go to war," said Natsu in a tempered voice, "Sometimes politics know how to corner you all too well."

"Why would they change tactics so quickly?" asked Jurrjin after a pause, "I mean only three weeks ago and in the subsequent months, and not to mention years, before that they proposed an alliance with a nobility instead of a royal. Why so suddenly change?"

"To that we may never know," said Natsu before Ichirou could answer him. Again an unsettling silence settled upon them.

"Seriously, when do we get to meet Lord Syaoran?"

0o0

Sakura looked up into the vast reaches of the temple ceiling as she sat in one of the many pews. The ceiling seemed to go on forever, but it eventually stopped of course. It was decorated in pictorials of past legends of the Goddess of All Natures, of her many exploits and the exploits of those around her. As Sakura studied them, it was not the first time she wondered if this temple was really dedicated to the Goddess of All Natures. Some of the pictorials did not fit the legends. They told of other stories that could not be explained by the Priests. Sakura always asked, but they never knew the basis for them. Their reasoning was that the Goddess had a meaning for everything. Therefore every pictorial meant something . . . but what? What did they mean to the Goddess? Sakura found the pictorial of the 7 sisters to be the most fascinating. They each depicted what appeared to be the 7 deadly sins. Was the Goddess saying to beware of their fates, for that which befell them would befall you if you did not atone for your sins? With a sad longing, Sakura realized that it was impossible to know.

Sakura's eyes traveled back down the walls to the temple itself. It was said that it had been created 1000 years ago, and it was surprising to Sakura that it still stood today and in such excellent condition. From the floor that was made in intricate patterns of grey and white marble to the white marble columns and the ceiling above. Sakura felt peaceful every time she came here but she felt unnerved sometimes. She couldn't seem to place what made her uneasy, was it the temple? Her inner feelings? Some day Sakura hoped she would know.

"There you are," said a soft voice from behind Sakura, Sakura stood up to face her mother with a startled expression.

"M-Mother! I—"

"No need to apologize, dear child," she said as she came to sit on the pew beside Sakura. Sakura sat back down and looked to her mother waiting for her mother to continue. "There are some things I wanted to talk to you about. Before . . . Well before certain events take place," Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I've been meaning to ask, how are your lessons going with Master Shifhen?"

"I guess well. I still do not understand how politics work."

"What confuses you?"

"Well, why do I have to say things in a backward way? Why can we not be open about our feelings and let it be solved quicker that way?" Nadeshiko smiled at her daughter with a sad expression.

"It would be simpler if we did not have to make alliances, strive up the political latter or spread sweet words to gain favors and swing the votes. But the world does not work that way," she said taking Sakura's hands in hers, "But that is not really what I wanted to talk about."

"What is, mother?"

"I realize it must be strange to marry a stranger before you have even had the time to get to know them. After all I spent months in the court before I became betrothed to your father. I am sure that you will find a adequate husband in Li Syaoran," she said.

"But Mother! How can you know when we have never met him?" Sakura asked her apprehension building. She had not thought about the upcoming marriage for several days. She had forgotten that the date had been moved up by several years.

"I have my ways," replied Nadeshiko with a smile that hid many things, "I wanted to impart future advice that I have learned from my experience as a wife." Sakura shifted in her seat, she wasn't sure if this was the place to discuss such things. True they were alone in the temple but Sakura felt that they should be somewhere a little more private. Nadeshiko must have sensed her daughter's mood since she then gave a little chuckle, "Sakura all mothers have to have this discussion with their daughters. Do not feel uneasy."

Sakura still felt that way but she let her mother continue uninterrupted. "As a wife, it is best to be honest with your husband. Don't keep secrets from him, even if you think it will hurt your relationship with him. Being honest is most of the time better than not being so and him finding the truth out later."

"What kind of dishonesty did you commit to give a suggestion like that?" asked Sakura suddenly. Her mother gave her that look and Sakura clamped her mouth shut to let her mother continue.

"As I was saying, you should never resent him unless you have obvious cause for it. It works the same as the honesty. Secondly if you cannot love him, respect is the best solution. Not everyone can love their spouse, but they can be kind to one another and respect one another. If you cannot achieve even this, then the marriage is doomed to fail. And thirdly don't base your first impressions of him as his true character, often the mask needs to be removed to see the true person beneath," said Nadeshiko. Sakura remained silent even after her mother had finished. Sakura was about to ask a question when her mother spoke again, "I also feel it is important to discuss with you your future."

"Isn't that what we are taking about mother?"

"Sakura, please remember that sometimes the right decision will not always be the easiest. It may be difficult and there might be many obstacles in your way, but it is the right decision none the less."

"Mother?"

"Promise that you will remember that?" Sakura's mouth gaped in confusion, but she nodded her head anyways. Nadeshiko smiled and then excused herself from her daughter's presence. Sakura was left in a state of confusion; while Nadeshiko walked away hoping that she had done enough to help her daughter. Being a Seer was not easy. She saw many things that she never wished to, and it hurt not to be able to tell her daughter the dangers that would soon come to fall in her path. Or the people she would lose in the process.

0o0o0

Kigasti

0o0o0

Meiling had been feeling uneasy. It was strange, she felt like she was being watched. Every time she looked around her, there were plenty of ways she was being watched but none were out of the ordinary. It concerned Meiling that she was feeling like this. Frustrated at not being able to shake the feeling she accepted the invite from Feimei to go for a walk in the Gardens.

"Cousin, I have been wondering what will happen when we get to Silaway?" asked Feimei as they entered the gardens.

"Well as far as I know your brother will be marrying Princess Sakura in the near future, possibly within the next couple of years. I will get married soon after Princess Sakura and as for you . . . Well only the Princess knows that," said Meiling. They turned down a less traveled path with a simple wind toying with their hair.

"Will I . . . be forced into a marriage?. . . Like Syaoran?" Feimei asked quietly.

"Not likely," said Meiling with a smile at Feimei. Feimei's mood improved with a smile and a lightening of her eyes which had seemed gloomy.

"So I may be able to choose someone?"

"Yes and no, Princess Sakura will have final say regardless. She won't marry you off to someone she doesn't trust, so don't worry. I'm guessing no less than a noble from a good family," said Meiling now contemplating the options, "There's the Negetas or the P'tons. Both are highly sought out as good stock. Hmmm . . . Oh the Martins have several very good looking sons, maybe one of them will do!" Feimei considered Meiling's words without really knowing who she was talking about. Meiling was still rattling off names when Feimei nudged her to get her attention. Meiling looked at Feimei, she was not looking at her but down the path. Meiling looked in the same line of sight and stopped short. There just ahead of them stood the young maiden from Hevana. She wore a simple black dress and an expression of uneasiness. She hurried forward towards them, and Meiling thought of running in the other direction but kept her feet planted.

"Are you from Silaway?" her accent was slightly thick but she spoke well enough.

"Yes," said Meiling, it was rude that she didn't introduce herself.

"Can you please give this to Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko Kinomoto," she said thrusting a letter at Meiling. Meiling didn't take it.

"Who are you?" The woman's expression became worried.

"Please take it! I don't have a lot of time and neither do you," she said still holding the letter towards Meiling. Every fiber of her being stressed urgency.

"Who are you?" asked Meiling again, she didn't want to take the letter. What right should she? She didn't know who this woman was or why it was so urgent to take a message to the Queen of Silaway.

"Fine," she said annoyed, "My name is Ethine, daughter of the Lord Marshel of Hevana, and wife of Prince Tomicas of Brostone. This Letter will explain everything to Nadeshiko, it's the only way that we can tell her what is going on in Hevana. We need her help. She may have foreseen this already but I cannot take chances! Please take the letter and leave this place! You must make haste!" Meiling didn't have a chance to refuse the letter before it was shoved in her hands. Ethine took off. _Ethine._ That was the name that Queen Nadeshiko told her to be weary of.

"Feimei, hurry to your room gather what is important to you and meet me in the courtyard as soon as possible. We have to leave, Now!" Meiling said as they hurried back the way they had come. She had noticed the label on the letter. As an ambassador she had been told that there was one symbol that was to be heeded at once, it was used by all nations and only among ambassadors and by royals leading their countries. Only to be used in the most dire of circumstances. This symbol was that of a rose with thorns imprinted in black wax and it was on the back of the letter from Ethine.

0o0

Syaoran looked over his shoulder in annoyance. Yes they were still following him. Ever since Meiling had proclaimed that Syaoran and Feimei would be journeying to Silaway with her, those guards were assigned to watch over him. It annoyed Syaoran. He was used to being watched by servants all the time, but these two irked him. Keran smiled too much for his own good. He was slightly shorter than Syaoran, and had a square face framed by deep brown hair. Unlike his counterpart, he wore his hair cropped short. He had eyes of cobalt blue and had an agile form. He as well as the other wore loose khaki trousers with leather boots and vests that failed to conceal their bare torsos underneath. They also had one sword attached to their hips, but Syaoran was sure they kept other trinkets on their person. Hiroshi was taller than Syaoran and when he spoke it was always clear cut. He never tried to hide the facts, he always stated them bluntly. Hiroshi was not a lean person; he had a bulky form that allowed him to be a strong blunt opponent. Syaoran remembered a couple of days ago, how he had almost run from facing him in the sparing ring. Hiroshi was just that intimidating. His long black hair and deep brown eyes didn't help either. Not to mention his stony expression and constant frown.

"Is something bothering you, Lord Syaoran?" asked Keran who had taken in Syaoran's look of annoyance. Syaoran continued his eyes forward. No matter how hard he tried, Syaoran couldn't think of what bothered him so much about them.

They soon came upon his chambers and Syaoran dismissed the servants who were tidying up the place, not that it needed it. Syaoran went over to his desk and thought of writing a letter . . . about what? Syaoran became frustrated. He ran his hand through his hair giving out a sigh of repressed emotions. He had come here with a specific function in mind and now he couldn't remember what it was that he had wanted to do.

"My Lord, you really do seem out of sorts, is there anything I or we can do for you?" asked Keran. Syaoran looked up at him and contemplated them. They were watching him for his response, probably hoping for one. Syaoran noted that Hiroshi had closed the doors to the main chamber and it was only Syaoran and the two guards in the room. At least there were no prying ears; Syaoran hated that most of all. Syaoran pushed his thoughts to the side and decided to answer Keran with a question of his own, not that Syaoran already knew the answer or at least part of it.

"Why again are you following me around? It's not as if I can't protect myself," said Syaoran folding his arms across his chest.

"We have no doubts about your combat skills. However we were instructed by Lady Meiling to be your body guards," said Hiroshi matter-of-factly. "Besides you are the future King of Silaway. We cannot exactly leave you to yourself, not when you are in a country different from the one you will be living in. It is the rules and regulations of Silaway. You came under that jurisdiction with the fulfillment of the treaty."

"Lord Syaoran, don't let Hiroshi's cold manner get to you," said Keran cutting across Hiroshi, "We are your body guards that much is true, but we are also your new confidants. We are part of your merry little band of gentlemen-in-waiting," said Keran in a sing song manner to the last bit. He had a large smile plastered upon his face.

"You have got to be kidding," said Syaoran with a look of exasperation. _**Little band of gentlemen-in-waiting?**_

"No jokes here," said Keran coming to stand beside Syaoran, his smile fading to a more serious look. "We will stand by you as instructed, it is a duty that we were born to do. In Silaway we are the persons who know the deepest secrets of our monarchs and we take those secrets to our graves. That is what it means to be your confidant. We protect you, your secrets, and we are your shoulder to turn to should you have need of guidance. I understand if this is a new concept to you. Kigasti does not have such positions in life as we do, do they?"

"No, we don't," said Syaoran. It was very true that Kigasti did not have 'gentlemen-in-waiting' it was always servants who attended you, who could sell their secrets to others to raise their status in life. Advisors, who you are supposed to trust, are always scrabbling for an edge to also raise their own status. It was a viscous cycle. Maybe that was why Syaoran found it hard to accept Keran and Hiroshi, not to mention the other four waiting in Silaway. Syaoran had never really had a friend close enough to consider a confidant. Someone who would stand by you no matter what the consequences were. It was a lot to expect of someone, it was a lot of responsibility to Syaoran, and most of all, it seemed too good to be true.

0o0o0

Nirvana

0o0o0

The pleasant breeze toiled through the land like quiet whispers. It was neither to warm nor too cold. It was just how it should be. Just like everything else was from the cool water falls to the springtime sunshine and the freshly grown vegetation.

_**Nirvana**_

The land whispered its name. It was not a separate world, though some would think that. No . . . Nirvana was situated in a place hard to find, except for those who knew it . . . or were guided there. It was literally a heaven on earth.

In a glade located within this land of peace, and surrounded by the columned walls of the Temples sat two figures looking into what appeared to be a simple pond. But there was more to it than that, just like everything else in this place.

"Interesting things are happening," said a monotone voice from the compatriot lounging on a plush pillow made of deep velvet blue. The other looked up from the book he was staring at to look at the pool like that of the other. The man smiled. Yes, indeed. Interesting things were happening.

"I wonder how this will alter things," said the man. "Unfortunately that situation is out of our hands." He went back to contemplating the book in his hands.

"How so?" asked the other, his light blue-eyes narrowing.

"Well, I guess not completely out of our range," said the man, brushing his long blue hair from his eyes as he looked again into the pond. "Honestly though, if they cannot escape this on their own, I will be less inclined to help them."

"Need proof do we?" taunted the other, though with the same monotone voice. He stretched his front legs before resting his head on his paws while continuing to look into the pond as the events unfolded within.

"Of course I need proof," said the man, he rested his elbow on the arm rest of the chair he was sitting in while resting his chin on his hand. "But things are moving too slowly. If they do not progress, I fear our time frame will be limited in ways that will not be acceptable."

"Is that why you have not reprimanded Bright Thoughts? Or for that matter Ruby-Moon?" he asked lifting his head in interest.

"Yes, Spinnel-Sun," said the man. "I wonder if they will be enough though . . . Should we send in Scarlet Rose or Coal-grey Harp."

"You already sent Coal-grey Harp," said Spinnel-sun his tail swishing as his gaze was drawn once again to the pond.

"I did indeed. However he made that decision on his own. I can ask everyone to do things, but I cannot command them. Not like _him_ . . ." his voice trailed off in disdain. All of the current upheaval was considered his fault not _his_. It irked him to the point of frustration. That was why they had to act . . . and quickly. Not just for his own satisfaction but there were other factors that were too dangerous to think about. If they didn't act now, it would be too late.

"My personal opinion would be to send in as many players as possible, however letting things continue as they are would be fine with me as well," said Spinnel-Sun languidly.

"You really are the God of Neutrality to say something like that," responded the other in a callus tone.

"The son of Clow Reed should be careful in his actions if he wishes to precede his father," said Spinnel-Sun with a challenging look. The man stared back at Spinnel-Sun for some time, then chuckled looking back to the book.

"True enough," responded Eriol Hiiragizawa. Spinnel-Sun removed his vigilance from the pond to look back at Eriol and that book that Eriol rarely ever took his eyes off of. Though Spinnel couldn't see the front he knew what was on it. It was the color of deep red suede that seemed untouched by time. It had golden fringes and designs surrounding its boarders and edges. On the back was a symbol of the stars with the moon and sun forever facing each other.

0o0o0

To Be Continued . . .

0o0o0

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter to you guys! I've just been so busy and had some inspiration issues . . .

I renamed the story again to 'Tests of Faith' I couldn't think of a proper name before, Hope was to simple and Hidden Hope didn't make sense so I came up with 'Tests of Faith' which goes with the story and it will make sense as the story progresses.

I know a lot has been happening in the last few chapters, and shortly you'll start to see the connections, I promise! Everything goes together, even the smaller characters. That's what I love about this story! Although it goes without saying that it's been a little bit of a migraine to keep it all strait lol.

It might be another month before you see the next chapter and I'm sorry it takes me so long to update! Please don't stop supporting my story, and I'm thankful to all those who continue to read/review!


	9. A Friendship Cut Short

Chapter 8: A Friendship Cut Short

0o0o0

_**The Goddess of Earth**_

_**The legend of the Goddess of Earth stems from the life of a young woman who dedicated herself as self-proclaimed protector of her little village. As a child she was known to be very rambunctious, always playing in the dirt like one of the boys, playing at sword fight like she was one of them, even dressing like one of them.**_

_**Many humored her since they thought it adorable. But as she grew, her mother and father grew worried that their child was too wild. They ordered her to stay indoors and start acting like a proper young lady like the rest in the village. The Goddess refused. Just as she had as a child she played in the dirt even into her coming of age years. Many boys thought her odd, but some found her intriguing. Many who still considered her a friend joined her when they played in the mud pits, or used the sandy hillsides as giant shoots to slide down.**_

_**Through her journeys as a child, she watched and learned how the earth responded to given situations. She was fascinated with mud after a heavy rain, or with the cracked earth with too little rain. She loved watching grains of sand fall down the hillsides, and she loved watching soil move about when the plows cut into it. She never really told anyone what she learned since she knew no one would really care.**_

_**One year there was a terrible rain storm. The rain poured for days. On the third day, the Goddess revealed to her parents that she was afraid that their village might be swept away with the mountain behind it. Her parents thought her strange for saying such things, but the Goddess pleaded with her parents to consider the fact that already the streets were turning into rivers. If they didn't flee now, it might be too late. She tried to explain that the mountain was made of earth and being so dry and then so wet, the land wouldn't be able to take it and it would turn into a mud flow.**_

_**Her parents only relented when there came shouts from outside. Near the other side of the village, the mountain had started to collapse. Villagers were running for high ground on stone plateaus not too far off. The Goddess didn't wait for her parents to stop her as she sought out others to make sure that they were alright. She saw to the evacuation of the villagers despite the heavy rain.**_

_**When the mud started to flow, everyone thought that they were safe, but it was the Goddess who noticed a tiny child still trying to run to high ground. She didn't think as she ran after the child and picked her up running to safety as the mudslide surged after her. She barely made it to safety when the crashing muddy river threatened to take her and the child. If it had not been for the helping hands she would have been taken completely.**_

_**The child in her arms was passed to the terrified parent now relieved and the Goddess waved off hands of support as she made to climb the last few steps on her own. Unfortunately no one was quick enough to catch her hand as her slippery footing gave way and she plunged back into the muddy river never to resurface.**_

_**When she awoke, the Goddess found herself in a place, some would have called heaven. The man sitting next to her told her that this place was called Nirvana. It was not a place for souls to spend the rest of their endless time unless they were handpicked for a purpose. The Goddess asked of what purpose was this. The man said that he needed help looking after the world he had created. He needed Gods and Goddesses. Beings that transcend time that are ageless till they choose to pass on and relinquish their powers to another.**_

_**The man introduced himself as Clow Reed, the head of all eternal beings. The Goddess smiled; a chance to watch over others like she had done before, to watch over the earth like she had always loved to do. She said yes she would become the Goddess of Earth, known as Deep Earth.**_

0o0o0

Kigasti

0o0o0

"Here, try this on!" said Keran to a flabbergasted Syaoran. Keran had ordered a chest made of mahogany brought to Syaoran's chambers. The chest apparently contained cloths that were meant for him. Silawanian style cloths to be precise. Keran had been insisting that Syaoran try on some of the styles since they were more comfortable in this unbearable heat. Compared to the thick shirt, vest, overcoat, and long trousers, the light shirt with open vest and light pants looked awfully inviting. Keran kept insisting and Syaoran relented if only to shut him up.

Syaoran came back out of his dressing chamber his cheeks hot. He wasn't used to feeling so exposed. The off-white shirt though its sleeves went down to his wrists, was made of a very light material that was slightly see-through and had a deep v-cut down the front. It was finely embroidered in a white silk thread in patterns of Ivy leaves, which Syaoran was told stood for everlasting friendship. The light brown leather vest went over top of the shirt and helped with the uneasiness of being exposed, but it was marginal. The vest's leather was imprinted with symbols and patterns. It was difficult to see it but if one looked close enough they could see the patterns. And finally the kaki-colored pants were like those of his guards, they were unadorned with any fine stitchery. They were also light weight and easy to move in. Syaoran was also given deep brown leather boots that had been worn in and Keran presented Syaoran with a sword belt since the Prince of Silaway should not be unprotected. When standing beside the two guards, whose garb was simplistic, Syaoran looked the part of regal in Silawanian standards.

"Honestly, do you guys wear this every day?" asked Syaoran with skepticism as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't one known for vanity but he couldn't believe he was wearing something like this.

"Normally yes, we wear a shirt instead of vest but Kigasti has just been too hot to wear the shirts," said Keran who was standing next to Syaoran with his ever persistent smile.

"We suggest that you wear this attire since it distinguishes your higher standing form us," said Hiroshi who was observing the whole affair from his position against the wall near the door. He was leaning casually against it with his arms crossed. "When we get to Silaway you will be wearing a light robe instead of the vest. It is the traditional garb of the Royals. Though as I'm sure you noticed, we are becoming more modern these days."

"Didn't Silaway once fancy the togas?" asked Syaoran as he tried to remember his history lessons from so long ago. He was utterly terrible at it and he was sure to start paying more attention.

"That is correct," said Keran, "But we found they were more decorative than anything else so we decided to be rid of them and go more modern. The ladies of Silaway still prefer their dresses, though who could blame them . . ." Keran's voice trailed off as if he was thinking of someone. Syaoran assumed it was a lady he had a particular regard for.

"I've heard rumors that the female population is also seeking a more modern twist too. I have a feeling our Princess's lady-in-waiting Tomoyo has something to do with that," said Hiroshi with a small smile. Wait smile? Syaoran did a double take but the smile was gone, maybe he had imagined it. Syaoran wondered if the gentlemen-in-waiting were allowed to have relationships or if they were forever bound to their duties. If the latter was true, then it was a hefty price to pay, and Syaoran was determined to change it.

Their quaint atmosphere was broken by a Kigastian guard rushing into the room without preamble. He spoke quickly in Kigastian and Hiroshi stood strait and turned to Syaoran, "Gather only what is important to you and quickly. We have to leave Kigasti now!" Hiroshi left the room following the other guard.

"What th—"

"Do as he says," said Keran, his smile gone. Syaoran hadn't seen him so serious and decided to do as asked. Syaoran didn't have much in the way of valuables, maybe a book or two, his sword, and a couple of other nick-knacks. He gathered them into a small bag while Keran gathered items from the chest of Mahogany into another bag. As soon as both were finished they hurried from the room, Keran leading the way, Hiroshi following in step from behind. Thoughts began to race in Syaoran's head. What could possibly be so important that they had to leave now and with such haste?

They hurried past stunned courtiers and interested servants. They hurried past a shocked Fuutie who tried to follow while asking what was going on. Syaoran didn't know what to say as Hiroshi urged him to move faster. Regrettably Syaoran turned away from her and they soon left the interior of the castle and headed down the steps to where a horde of horses awaited them. There was one for each guard, Syaoran's Hendrix, a Dun Quarter mare belonging to Feimei, and one of the King's prized Arabian's obviously meant for Meiling. Everyone had little on them besides the packs on their backs or attached to their saddles. Syaoran moved over to Hendrix, and mounted with ease. He looked over at his sister who had received assistance from one of the guards to mount and caught her worried expression that mirrored his own. She was wearing a riding habit that consisted of a loose shirt with a vest, light trousers and a short skirt overlay that went to her mid thigh. Meiling wore similar attire. She looked worried like Syaoran and Feimei but far more confident than either.

"We don't even get to say good-bye . . ." trailed Feimei sadly looking towards the castle steps which were beginning to swarm with onlookers.

"There's no time!" said Meiling urging her stallion forward. She looked over at Feimei who had yet to move her horse, "Snap out of it! We have to get moving immediately!" A guard came up from behind and gathered Feimei's reigns in his free hand. Despite Syaoran's turning gut he urged his horse forward to follow the others. He closed his eyes as he left the courtyard. He had a feeling that they would never be coming back again, that he would never see his sisters again.

0o0o0

Ethine could feel the pull of magic with every second that she spent trying to deliver the message. She ran as soon as she could give the message to the Silawanian woman. She felt anger at the delay but she couldn't really blame her. Ethine was sure that if the situation were reversed she would have reacted similarly. But the time lapse spell was almost up, Parlan and Uaine would not be able to hold on for much longer.

Ethine dodged through the gardens trying to remember the way she had come and soon became relieved when she found the same place where she had entered the gardens from. Making it back to her rooms was not going to be impossible, but it would be challenging. Remembering to imbue herself with a concealment spell that perceived her differently to others, Ethine made her way as swiftly as she could. When she bumped into an aristocrat she apologized and moved on her way, she bowed when one of the Princesses passed her but they barely took notice of her. They would not know her. Ethine looked like a simple maid to their eyes.

When Ethine was in reach of the chamber doors, which reminded her of a prison that was always guarded, she took a deep breath and slowed her pace. The guards asked her for her being there and she responded simply to see to the needs of the ladies inside. The response was apparently enough since she was let in without much fuss. The doors closed behind her and she nearly slumped from exhaustion into one of the arm chairs as she let go of the enchantments she had cast on herself. Immediately she was swarmed by Parlan, Uaine and the Servant girl who she had taken the guise of.

"Did you accomplish your mission?" asked Uaine, Ethine merely nodded, her energy sapped. Uaine and Parlan looked weak too, but Ethine knew that the harder end of the stick had been dealt to Ethine. Uaine remembered the servant girl and said a quick word for her to bring tea and cakes, something mundane so no one would really notice the difference.

"That was incredibly risky." Parlan simply sniffed at the idea and went back to sitting in the chair she usually preferred. "He will notice you know."

"I do know," replied Ethine as she sat up straighter. She could almost sense his presence drawing near the room. Though Tomicas was not inherently magical somehow he knew when they had cast a spell. Even a small one. Ethine remembered him storming into the room when they had broken the window with magic. He was angry but he could not figure out how to fix the window that they had broken. He had even tried to get a locksmith to come fix it but the locksmith had refused since it was unreasonable to let the women suffocate in these unbearable weather conditions. Of course Tomicas was in no position to reprimand a man that was not working for him. It was a small victory, Ethine knew, but a victory none the less.

Just as Ethine had predicted he came storming into the room, his blue eyes flashing. Ethine had heard that his younger brother Miguel was much more handsome than this brute, and Ethine felt a little disappointed that he couldn't have looked a little better. He had black hair that was ragged and about shoulder length and his face was square and pocked marked. He was rather burly and stood at least a head over Ethine. Despite his intimidating stares, Ethine found herself immune to them. She never backed down from his threats because for the most part she knew that the things he threatened were the only leverage he had. If he truly meant them harm then his whole operation would fall apart.

"Can I help you?" she asked, standing up slowly and deliberately. She turned to face him staring right back into those hateful eyes.

"You cast magic!" he nearly shouted. He was also known for a terrible temper.

"What if I did? What can you do to me?" she asked with a secret smile. He didn't move an inch towards her because he had known what had happened last time; it wasn't pleasant, well not for him.

"You were wandering the castle! Why?"

"I don't need to answer to you," she responded coolly.

"What about your sister, do you value her life? You will answer me!" he raged. Ethine's eyes narrowed, so now her sister too? How many more would he threaten to stretch is already failing authority? Ethine didn't have to answer though. One of Tomicas's lackeys appeared and instantly got the Prince's attention.

"M'Lord, the Silawanian's have left the castle."

"What?" Tomicas looked like he could have exploded form anger. He hurried from the room leaving the three women to the peace and quiet that they were so used to.

"What will happen now?" asked a worried Uaine, she could never stand up to Tomicas like Parlan or Ethine and usually ended up shrinking away from him.

"We have to pray that they will be safe," said Parlan before Ethine could speak. Ethine looked over at Parlan startled. Noticing, Parlan stared right back with an appraising look, "Don't give me that look. I may not have liked the plan, but that doesn't mean that I want them dead either. I hate bloodshed as much as the next person."

"Pari . . ." Ethine said with misty eyes. Parlan had been so cold over this whole ordeal; Ethine had thought that her childhood friend had given up on it all. Ethine came to kneel next to Parlan as did Uaine. Together all three held hands and gave a silent prayer for the safety of the Silawanian's.

0o0o0

When you're in a hurry, time seems to trickle by at an incredibly slow pace. That's how it felt to Syaoran. They left the castle's main exterior wall which had encircled the courtyard, stables and training grounds as well as the castle itself. They were now given the task of making their way through the long winding main thoroughfare. Trying to rush their horses through the city was not going to be easy. Commerce was in its peak season and of course the streets were flooded. Everyone else was so bent on their own business that moving out of the way for a train of horses was least on their minds. Usually during this season, Syaoran would have taken the time to explore and meet his people. It was one thing his advisers had said that he should never take for granted. 'Knowing your people is the first step to true leadership.' Syaoran vaguely wondered if Silaway had interesting markets that he could explore. He made a mental note to ask Meiling about it when they got there.

Syaoran was so focused on the task at hand that he barely heard Meiling over the hustle and bustle of the busy streets.

"Something's wrong," said Meiling from beside him. Syaoran looked over at her perplexed. She had a worried expression that looked more confused and apprehensive.

"What is it?" he asked as Hendrix sidestepped so as to avoid being hit by a passing cart in the opposite direction.

"There are lots of people moving about as if going about their business but many are too stiff," her brows furrowed together as she looked around her.

"Stiff? What do you mean?" But Meiling didn't answer. Syaoran looked around himself as well trying to pay attention to the people more than he had been. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary though, except for many eyes trained on them. He didn't think anything of it really. It would be interesting to anyone that a whole line or horse riders trying to make their way out of the city and especially dressed as they were. To them they looked like outsiders. Syaoran again looked at Meiling. Her expression was one that grew more and more worried as they continued through the city.

When they finally came within view of the city gates the crowds thinned and they urged their horses into a quicker pace. Syaoran's eyes were drawn to the battlements where he noticed a couple of Brostonian's among the regular Kigastian's. Apprehension built in Syaoran's chest, if it wasn't bad enough that his nerves were already shot. Syaoran unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief as they left the gates behind them. They were free of the city and could now leave at the pace they truly desired. They clicked their horses into a jog, and then Syaoran's blood ran cold.

"Loose arrows!" _They wouldn't dare!_ Syaoran heard the cry coming from the main gate battlements. He turned in horror to look over his shoulder. He heard Meiling gasp, and Feimei's scream as the volley of arrows shot their way. Syaoran's breath hitched in his throat as he urged Hendrix into a canter. He felt the whoosh of arrows whizzing by them. Some barely missed him. His heart began to pound painfully against his chest. His sense of reality became blurred. He didn't hear the cries of two of the guards as they went down, he didn't hear the charging cries of Brostonian Soldiers that now pursued them. Syaoran followed the guards in front of him and prayed that they would make it out of this alive.

Syaoran heard cries from behind them and looked around in time to see a large ditch open before the Brostonian's. How this was accomplished, Syaoran had no idea. Maybe it was chance or fate was on their side. Either way it didn't matter they were far from out of danger.

"NOO!" Feimei's scream brought his gaze forward. He looked to his side and noticed a tangent of at least 30 Brostone men trying to head them off. Some had arrows knocked while others had their swords drawn. The Silawanian guards veered them off-course towards the trees hoping to find cover there. Syaoran went to grab his sword.

"Don't!" yelled Hiroshi from behind. Syaoran risked a glance back, "We will fight them! If anything happens to you, Silaway will be lost!" Syaoran forced his anger back and let go of his sword handle with a feeling of helplessness.

They began to near the trees and narrowed their group into a line to easily maneuver through the thick of the forest. The cries and hollers of the Brostonian's echoed in Syaoran's ears as more arrows whizzed by.

"Cut them off! Cut them off!"

"Fire at will! Aim for the horses!"

Hendrix narrowly avoided the second volley of arrows as they entered the trees. Syaoran heard Feimei's scream, but Syaoran dared not look back for fear of what he might see or for fear of losing his saddle with the low cut branches of the forest. Branches snagged at them and vines threatened to strangle them as they continued to go as fast as they could. However their passage became easier the further they rode. Syaoran didn't have time to consider that fact. Unexpectedly an arrow came close to his head and he jerked to the side leading his horse off the track. Syaoran cursed his foolishness. He tried to follow Keran's horse, who had been in front of him, as best he could but a thick line of tree's now blocked his path. He would have to continue on his own. The solider that had tried to shoot at him before had followed him and had another arrow knocked.

Up ahead Syaoran noticed a tree with a low cut branch. Syaoran wasn't sure why he fixated on that particular tree until he saw the branches move. But there was no wind. Syaoran passed the tree and risked the glance behind him and watched as miraculously the soldier was unseated as the tree branches swung into him or he just happened to collide with them. Either way, Syaoran wasn't really sure how to interpret the situation.

Syaoran went to slow Hendrix from his mad run when Hiroshi appeared at his side, from where Syaoran could only guess at.

"Don't stop going!" cried Hiroshi. He told Syaoran that few Brostonian's had entered the forest after them; it was hard for a full tangent of men to follow in these dense trees. Nature seemed to be in the Silawanian's favor, since many fell victim to low branches or thick mud traps. While some still pursued them, most had given up the chase.

Unexpectedly they soon entered the main thoroughfare road that led away from the capital of Kigasiti. Syaoran's heart didn't stop pounding as they kept charging ahead. They could still hear the cries of Brostonian's in the forest but they were faint. Soon Syaoran and Hiroshi came into contact with what was left of the Silawanian's. Meiling had scratches across her arms like the ones they all had. She looked relatively alright. Feimei had a slight gash on her harm that was bleeding from a sword or arrow graze. Only four of the eight guards remained. After a time down the road when the guards deemed it safe they slowed to a walk to give their faltering horses a break. Tyson tended to Feimei's cut while Syaoran watched anxiously.

"Syaoran I'm fine," she said trying to smile, but a wave of pain took hold of her and she grimaced instead.

"When we get to Silaway we will be able to tend to it better," said Tyson, "This bandage will have to suffice."

"Thank you," said Feimei as she gripped her arm that was now wrapped in a bandage. Thankfully the cut was not deep, but that didn't stop her from shaking. She shared a glance with Syaoran, they were feeling the same. Their hearts were still pounding and their stomachs were knotted in tension. Syaoran was trying not to lose his cool, but his façade was fading. He didn't understand what was going on. None of it made sense. _Why would Brostone be on their trail? Why were they even in control of the of the Kigastian soldiers?_

"This is a good spot," said Keran reigning in his horse. They all stopped. _A good spot for what?_ Syaoran wondered. Tyson fed a rope amongst them telling them to hold on tight no matter what.

It happened so quickly, Syaoran didn't have time to react.

THUD

The guard next to Feimei slumped in his saddle and fell to the ground an arrow sticking out of his back. Feimei screamed and her filly reared. Meiling cried out as well and made to grab the Quarter Mare's reigns to try and calm her. Several Brostonian men that had continued to pursue them came into sight down the road. Another arrow whizzed by and the horses that remained stamped their feet anxiously and were restless.

"Don't break formation!" cried Tyson as he began to pull on one of the many braids in his hair. Keran was knocking arrows into his own Bow and firing back. He took down two and Syaoran watched as they fell. So many people had died today and Syaoran didn't understand it. He didn't understand any of it. Why did they have to die like that? Why was this happening? When had his life been turned upside down? Syaoran realized that he had to put his faith in the Silawanian's despite his instinct to run. Syaoran looked to what was left of the Brostonian men coming ever closer with one knocking an arrow and aiming it at . . .

. . . him.

The arrow was loosed and time seemed to slow. Syaoran saw the arrow flying closer and closer. Panic built in Syaoran's chest but he couldn't move. His breath hitched in his throat and he closed his eyes expecting to feel the impact only moments later.

But the impact never came. He slowly opened his eyes and he became ever more shocked. There in front of him was Hiroshi. He had jumped in the way to save him. Syaoran's breath came faster, as Hiroshi slowly turned to him.

"I am glad . . . to do . . . my duty . . ." he whispered as he slumped over his saddle letting go of the rope. The arrow had impaled his chest, and Syaoran tried to reach out to him when suddenly the world began to blur as Tyson cast his magic's. Syaoran couldn't believe Hiroshi had saved his life, that Hiroshi, his friend was gone. Syaoran tried to scream in anguish, but no sound was forthcoming as the land Kigasti fading from his vision.

0o0

Kigasti: Slightly earlier, outside the main gates

0o0o0

Two figures sat on top of a plume of great oaks as if they were sitting on a comfy pillow. They observed the great capital city of Kigasti. One came because she wanted to, the other because she had nothing better to fill her time. These days, time was all they had. And usually they could find no other way to use their 'gifts' other than these seemingly pointless errands. The taller of the two glanced at her comrade as the she sighed in boredom.

"He said that they would need our help," she said looking forlornly hoping to see some movement in the distance. She was dressed in a particular dress made of leaves. While the other was dressed in a short top and skirt that very much resembled something like dirt. Her long brown hair was unkempt but she never headed it while the other had hers up and decorated with a variety of colored leaves. While the first resembled that of a well defined woman, the other was in the guise of an adolescent girl with dainty features

"Just because he said so, doesn't mean we have to obey," said the first with an annoyed expression.

"But Deep Earth, I'm bored!" cried the second taking a hand full of leaves and tossing it in the air in frustration.

"Then go ahead and do as he asks," said Deep Earth as she watched the Silawanian's appear from the castle gates.

"I certainly will!" she cried with enthusiasm jumping from the branches and disappearing into the foliage below. Deep Earth sighed; she wished she could be as care free as Green Leaf. She watched as the Silawanian's were volleyed by arrows from the Brostonian men atop the battlements. Deep Earth could do many things but she could not help the Silawanian's in that regard. A tangent of men left the city gates to chase after the Silawanian's, here Deep Earth could use her 'gifts.' As they drew closer, Deep Earth made up her mind. She concentrated pointing in the direction and twitched her fingers. She gasped with satisfaction a smile now adorning her face. A ditch had appeared before the feet of the Brostonian's. The soldiers horses became skittish and not all jumped over the ditch. Deep Earth continued to hamper the soldiers with delight. These days her powers were limited, and she wasn't even sure it would work, but she was gratified that they did. It was good to know she wasn't entirely useless.

When the second group headed towards the Silawanian's, Deep Earth realized that the best thing now was to help Green Leaf since the Silawanian's were now heading towards the forest. She jumped from branch to branch below the tree tops to take up her first position near the tree line. She watched as the Silawanian's flew beneath her, none noticing her of course and Deep Earth caused the ground to become rocky and difficult after their passage. Again the Brostonian's horses became skittish. Those that followed fell into her traps that she set as well as the ones from Green Leaf. They fell into mud pits, and were knocked off their horses from stray branches.

Some did still manage to make it through but they couldn't stop them all. Eventually Deep Earth and Green Leaf watched from their perched position with satisfaction as the Silawanian's disappeared in a wave of magic travel.

"That was so much fun!" cried Green Leaf ecstatically. "Nothing like that ever happens!"

"You get excited over the smallest things," said Deep Earth her eyes narrowing, "Are you sure that was for your own fun?" she asked looking over at her, then she added, "or did you want to gain favor with Hiiragizawa?" Green Leaf's little happy dance faltered.

"Why would you say something like that?" she asked blushing slightly.

"You just did it to impress him, didn't you?" asked Deep Earth with a smirk. Green Leaf blushed even more, she tried to change the subject but Deep Earth wouldn't let her. "Do you _love_ him?"

"NO . . . I mean no I . . . I don't," she said blushing even more. Deep Earth burst into giggles, she couldn't help it! The Goddess of Trees was in love with the little Prince-ling who was nearly 500 years younger than her! Not to mention it was Green Leaf who practically raised the boy from just a babe to full adult since his mother past. And to top it off, Hiiragizawa already had an eye for another or so the rumor went. Filled with her own mirth, Deep Earth continued to watch Green Leaf as she tried to defend herself, but to no avail.

0o0o0

Nirvana

0o0o0

"So they did comply with your request," said Spinnel-Sun looking up from the pond. Eriol's lips curled upward in a slight smile. He wasn't sure that Deep Earth would even think such a task worth her while. Like the earth she controlled she was just as stubborn in her attitude towards others. Usually you could not get her to do anything unless it specifically would help the nature around her or to better herself. Eriol had an inkling that Green Leaf was rubbing off on the Goddess. Green Leaf was as free flowing as the leaves in the wind. She was more than willing to lend a hand, so long as she had fun doing so.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" asked Eriol as he withdrew an object from his robes. He looked at the arcane object now in his hand; it was just as old as the book and just as powerful, but only in the right hands. Only time would tell if the person Eriol meant it to be used by would be capable of making its powers work. Arcane objects had a tendency to choose their recipients and though Eriol was confident that the people he had already chosen to use them were more than capable, there was still the risk that they wouldn't work.

"Well now that the fun is over, I guess I can run a little errand," said Spinnel-Sun raising himself from his position to receive the object that Eriol handed him.

"Please deliver this to Coal-Gray Harp, tell him it's for . . ." and the words were lost in a whoosh of wings as Spinnel-Sun disappeared. Eriol's attention was drawn back to the pond and his eyes grew slightly with what he saw.

"It can't be," he watched in anger and shock. He wasn't one to let his emotions get the better of him, but this was too much! "How dare he? Some things should never have been trifled with!" Eriol sat back in his chair, now all too grateful that he had sent the arcane object off. They would need its powers now more than ever. Time was running out.

0o0o0

Brostone

0o0o0

Miguel sat quietly upon a plush couch in the cozy library while looking over the strategic plan his elder brothers had been concocting. In the corner near the fireplace his elder brothers Jocken and Davyd going over the letter from Silaway. His younger sisters Fortuna and Mila were sitting in the opposite corner working diligently with their stitchery. And Dormica sat in the window seat being almost indecent with her future husband.

Miguel repressed a sigh. The hour was almost up, which meant that their so called 'family time' would be over. They were forced to sit here once every couple of days for one hour. The only one missing was Tomicas. He was supposed to be making alignments with Hevana, but Miguel hadn't heard anything of him in weeks. Not that anyone would tell him specifically. Miguel's attention was drawn to the increase in volume of the discussion his brothers were having.

"I don't understand," said Jocken, "No matter what we offer, they never respond the way we want them too." He ran his hand through his long black hair. Many often said he shared looks with Miguel, and it was surprising that they weren't twins. The only difference was Jocken was seven years older than Miguel and far crueler. Davyd, looked like both Jocken and Miguel, but he had their father's murky green eyes instead of their mother's deep blue. All three happened to take from their mothers fair features while Tomicas took on the rougher look of their father.

"And this time, they say that they won't accept because the Princess is already engaged," said Davyd anger apparent on his features. Davyd had been livid when they had received the response from Silaway. It was a blow to his pride more than anything since he took it personally rather than it might actually be for what Silaway says it to be. "Honestly I don't know how else we will get them to bend unless we force our way."

"I'm inclined to agree on that," said Jocken sitting back, his brow furring. "We tried diplomacy but it failed. We'll go with the plan that is already set in motion." He paused then added, "However this time we'll offer myself as the intended match." Miguel felt sick inside. Davyd may be crass for his pride, but Jocken was out right cruel. If he got his hands on the Princess, it wouldn't be long before her spirit was broken. Not that Miguel knew how strong the Princess was, but anyone revered by her people had to have a strong personage even if she didn't believe in herself.

"Why you?" asked Davyd angrily, standing up, "We agreed I would get her, you can't just snatch her like that!"

"I can do whatever I want," said Jocken coolly with a challenging look. "You are in no position to demand of anything. Your failed attempts have angered our father and set us back. You also forget that I am the crown prince." Davyd looked affronted and his cheeks twinged red in embarrassment, "Also since I am the crown prince, father can't deny me such a treasure for a wife." Whatever Davyd was going to say in response to this was lost when the doors to the Library swung open and their father entered followed by Nero.

"I have great news!" he declared, "Your brother Tomicas has conquered Hevana and has begun talks with Kigasti." There was a round of congratulations, Miguel and Nero excluded. It was Dormica that spoke first.

"How did he do it?" she asked leaning in her father's direction and ignoring her betrothed.

"He took Nero's suggestion to heart and threatened them with Dracoon's," he said proudly. Nero scowled, though Miguel couldn't figure why. The man should be happy that it was ultimately his idea that caused the country to cave. "Also he took a wife." This brought everyone too attention.

"Who did he marry? A sorceress?" asked Mila who had put her work to the side in favor of listening to the conversation.

"He married the Lord Marshal's daughter, Ethine, or also known as the Princess of Hevana," said their father with pride. Miguel watched as everyone congratulated him and reviled in this 'happy' moment. Miguel also caught the clouded expression of Nero before the mage left the room.

Now Miguel understood. Ethine was the Princess of Hevana, that much was true but she was also a master at her art. Her technique was called Situational Meddler. It meant that she would cast a spell with a trigger. Once the trigger was activated the spell was irreversible. Usually someone with this gift was very powerful, since the technique required so much for it to be accomplished. There was a very high possibility that she had accepted the marriage to cast a spell on Tomicas. If that were true, no one would know the trigger but herself, and no one would know how to reverse it before it was too late, except for herself. In a way Miguel was frustrated. Frustrated because his family was incompetent, and he had to live out his life constantly in their company. But Miguel was also gratified. This turn of events would possibly allow for the Royals of the nations to find ways to combat Brostone's hostile takeover.

With these warm thoughts in mind, Miguel took his leave of the room.

0o0

Nero slammed the door when he entered his main chamber, startling Meiosa. Nero couldn't believe how stupid, how utterly . . . he couldn't think of a word to describe it. Of all the people Tomicas _had_ to marry it _had_ to be her. One of the most powerful Situational's that Hevana has had in some time.

"My Lord?" asked Meiosa as she hesitantly approached him. He turned to her and barely recognized her in his rage. She fell over from the slap that she had received but she did not cry out or act as though it had truly hurt her and Nero didn't bother to apologize.

"The fools," he said vehemently, "They think that they truly know what they are doing! They have no idea how much their foolishness has set my plans back!"

"It can't have set you back that far, can it?" asked Meiosa standing up and approached him again. She appeared as though the slap hadn't even affected her character. If Nero wasn't so angry, he might actually take satisfaction in the fact that she would take anything he gave her and act as though nothing happened. To think of it, her actions mirrored a perfect soldier.

"I will have to prepare counter spells, in the case that Tomicas turns on us. It means that that much energy isn't spent strengthening the 'Defemia' spell or creating Dracoon's. I need plenty of energy to create the Dracoon's . . . The few that I created recently are small, and can barely cause damage, but I need to spend time and energy making them larger." Nero paced in front of his fireplace in his antsy state.

"You once said that it takes energy to create certain spells . . . but you receive energy back by undoing the spell. Is the Defemia spell one of those?" asked Meiosa. Nero stopped pacing and looked at her as if truly seeing for the first time that afternoon.

"What are you getting at?"

"In order to create Dracoon's capable enough of killing masses, you need more power, am I right? If I recall correctly the Defemia spell left you unconscious for days. No one knew if you would even recover or if your spell had worked. If you lift the spell now, you will receive the power back from it. And as a bonus to you the damage is already done, many have been ravaged by it and no one knows how to cure the symptoms."

Nero's lips curled in a twisted smile, she was absolutely correct. Plus he had another idea in mind. "I think I know how to make them stronger." He headed over to his magic's chamber where he spent time creating his spells. Inside was his work table, and various selves packed with the ingredients that he needed for his dark arts. He headed past the cage with the few Dracoon's he had already created to one of the far back shelves.

Meiosa stayed near the cage and tossed some raw meat to the creatures and cooed at them like they were puppies. Dracoon's were strange creatures of legend. Of course the history books portrayed them as much larger. They had the bodies of a snake and scaly wings. The top of them was covered in murky green scales, with the underbelly a purl white. While these creatures had little fangs and couldn't really cause much harm, the larger ones of legend where known to possess magic arts such as throwing fire or producing acid streams.

It was said that they could only be killed by two things. One was the Sword of Clow. One swipe dissipated them as though they never existed. Sometimes it was also said that the magic of the Clow book worked hand in hand with that of the Sword of Clow. Together they could wipe out hundreds of these things if used correctly. Just like many creatures, each Dracoon was different from the other, they all had one main weakness but each had their own strengths, some harder to take down than others.

The second thing to kill Dracoon's was the infamous Dragons. But no one had seen a Dragon for over 600 years or so. That was the last time one was recorded though it was possible that it was false information.

Nero reappeared with a bottle with a filmy substance inside. It was not liquid but glowed with an inner light as though it still lived. Meiosa looked up at him with intrigue.

"I will use the souls of others to make them stronger," he said with another of his sickening smiles, Meiosa's eyes lit up with mirth and shared in his twisted happiness.

0o0o0

To Be Continued . . .

AN: What did you guys think? I know a lot of people have been anxious to see the meeting between Sakura and Syaoran, and don't worry its coming soon. Next chapter I believe . . . I know I can't put it off for much longer but there was just so much to happen in this chapter that I just didn't have room.

I'm not the greatest action writer, but I hope the chase scene was decent? I worked really hard on it and I'm happy with what I got ^.^

SPECIAL NOTE: To previous readers, just if you're interested, there is now a prologue in chapter 1. And I know in the past I did a lot of name changes so I corrected those in the different chapters as well. I think I might have updated some conversations but I cannot remember which ones, sorry. Don't worry; nothing terribly important I don't think, just rewording.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I hope that you continue to read my story and support it! Thanks to those who are reading my story and have added me to your Author/story alert list!

Till next Chapter!

Evern


	10. Realizations

AN: Whew *wipes brow* This was a difficult chapter to write!

Dear readers, I am so sorry that it has taken a long time to finish chapter 9 and I know you have anticipated this one for a while.

I first was taken aback by a bad review and let me take the time to respond to the anonymous review:

_I'm not sure what you wanted out of that review, it confused me. It could mean many things, that you don't like the story, or that you think the story is moving too slow. You could also mean that you really don't understand the point of the story. It's not a great thing to say since the answer is the same for all authors on fanfiction. We write for our own personal pleasure, if other people happen to enjoy the story that the author weaves, then great. I write because fanfiction is an avenue for me to express my wild and interesting fantasies that swirl around in my head. I could simply just write and not disclose my ideas to the world but I think it's nice that others enjoy my story as much as I enjoy solving the puzzle of writing them. A story is like a sandwich, I have only just laid down the bread, the foundations of the story._

The second thing that held me back from completing the chapter was a road block, and I did not know what was causing it aside from the fact that I want to build the SxS relationship perfectly. I finally figured it out and I had to go back and make an update to chapter 8 so that Hiroshi does not die immediately. You'll understand why I made this change when you read the chapter. I also have been super busy too, let me tell you, applying to jobs for eight hours a day is exhausting and the last thing I want to do at the end of a day is to look at a computer screen.

Disclaimer: Can't believe I forgot these! I do not own CCS and I do not own the idea of weaving which goes to the Isavaltian Series by Sarah Zettel. And thanks to oOoYuukioOo for some ideas, no I'm not taking them right out of your story but it has given me some ideas (This is an advance; you might see what I mean later).

0o0o0

Chapter 9: Realizations

0o0

"_Why Nozomi?"_ the queen had asked her. That's all she said in regards to Nozomi's sudden lack of responsibilities. A simple question, that's all it was. The queen asked so sincerely that Nozomi almost forgot her resolve. She stood there waiting for the queen to dismiss her. The queen waited for an answer. A stalemate. Nozomi knew she couldn't tell, and the queen wanted an answer. Eventually the queen dismissed Nozomi and told her that she had to go to the Priests. This seemed redundant.

If the Queen meant to punish Nozomi, sending her to the priests was the wrong thing to do. Nozomi was not religious, and therefore felt no religious guilt upon her 'trespasses' toward the Goddess. Everyone here was so religious, it was ridiculous. That's how Nozomi saw it. Everyone went to daily prayers, thanked the Goddess for her blessed bounty at meals and when good things happened. Everyone sent out silent prayers at random points in the day for wellbeing and good fortune. If you did anything that seemed to go against the Goddess, well that was considered Blasphemy. Nozomi had been a constant target for this term ever since she arrived in Silaway.

Nozomi was born to a well respected merchant father and a daughter of a philosopher. Nozomi had had two other siblings who had died early on. They probably picked something up when their family traveled, as they did a lot of it. Together the entire family never really stayed in one town or city for very long. Everything that they saw and did, Nozomi learned of with her own eyes, ears, nose, and tastes. Nozomi learned about the world in a very different way than others. She learned about how others interacted, everything from low forms of society to high. Of everything she had learned, and there was much, the greatest philosophy is that the beauty and value lay in the eyes of the beholder. It was for this reason, why she couldn't tell the queen her secret.

Nozomi arrived at the temple doors. At one time she dreaded having a lecture by the priests, but not today. Today she felt more annoyed than anything but at the same time the idea of the temple comforted her.

"Ah Nozomi . . ." said one of the Priests as he tottered up to her, once she had entered. He was one of the more robust priests, too content with his situation in life. "You have been absent from prayers for a couple days now." He smiled smugly as he continued, "hmm, that sounds like a good afternoon of lectures, don't you think?" He gestured for her to follow before she could respond.

"I don't mean to be rude but—"

"Now, now, we will begin with the passage of responsibility," he said as they came up to the alter where the other priests were making their own prayers. A couple of the other priests looked over at her with slight disdain, though some looked sad.

"Excuse me—"

"While we understand you have yearnings and feelings of your own that entrust you to act out—"

"I said Excuse Me!" she said catching his attention, he looked thoroughly annoyed. The other priests who did not like Nozomi looked on with anger, while the sad ones sighed, as if to say 'here we go again.'

"I'm not going to sit through another 6 hour session again, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not religious, trying to preach to me is useless," she said crossing her arms over her chest while holding the Tales of Grandin close to her. The priest not only looked affronted and annoyed but he too was getting angry with her callousness.

"We cannot allow you to disrespect our Goddess!"

"What am I disrespecting?" she said finally frustrated with his and their attitudes. This was not the first time she had had to sit through hours and hours of lectures. None of which made much sense, and it only got her in even more trouble, Michiko especially would only consider all the hours gone as a disregard even though some of them had been at the temple. That woman was more strict than the queen if that were possible!

"You have told me once and again, that I am disrespecting by not praying . . . I have read and reread your holy book and have found no indication that I have to pray in order to receive a blessing. I have been told that I have to make an offering, when it clearly states that to do so is not required though it is praised upon . . . Furthermore, I have also been told to do this or that within the religion when in the end it says that the Goddess is respectful to those of other denominations and beliefs. To try and force me to believe in your ways, is that not blasphemous?" Nozomi was fuming as she stared at the shocked priest. There was a definite silence in the room that seemed almost unending.

"Now, I'd like to take the opportunity to ask you questions," she said, their silence was her queue to continue. Thinking of the Tales of Grandin Nozomi launched into her next spiel "I'd like to know how you explain these murals?" she said gesturing at all the carvings on the walls and various paintings, "You've said for ages that they represent the Goddess, but at the same time I know that they do not. I have studied them, and I have my own thoughts and conclusions, but to say so would launch a political and religious battle I have no intention of getting into. I would also like to know how you explain the enchantments of the Palace. Every time someone asks, you say nothing." There was silence; "Well?" again none of them had an answer. Nozomi turned on her heal without being dismissed and left the temple and the helpless priests.

Nozomi headed to her favorite spot in the Palace, a place where she could be left alone for hours. Nozomi wanted to sort out her feelings before she faced Michiko. Eventually Nozomi found a stone bench to sit on. Then she began laughing. _**What has come over me? **_ She couldn't stop laughing. _**How come I goaded on the priests like that? And to think of Priest Rodel's face!**_ Nozomi laughed till she could barely breathe and when she settled down a joyous twinkle was left in her eyes and a sweet smile upon her face.

Nozomi's hand strayed to the book on the bench beside her. She focused her attention on it. Of all the books she had ever read, there had been none so compelling. Naoko had said she would find it interesting, but who would have thought that Nozomi would go so far as to protect it? As though there was more to it than just a tale of Gods and Goddesses that didn't exist. _** Or did they?**_

Nozomi sat up straighter, her eyes still on the book. _**Is that why? Because I believe in it? But that can't be!**_ Nozomi denied the truth that had settled in her heart. She couldn't believe in a book so thoroughly, it was silly to believe that. _**Then why do I protect it so?**_

0o0

Syaoran

0o0

Magic Travel was probably the weirdest feeling Syaoran had ever felt. While feeling the solid saddle of his horse beneath him, he felt buoyant. Almost as if you were floating. The feeling was so fleeting since it lasted only seconds. The surroundings of what Syaoran assumed to be Silaway settled before him, he felt immediately disoriented. They had landed somewhere in a city when only moments before they had been immersed in the country side. The streets of the city were crowded with people, many startled by the groups' arrival.

Syaoran's attention was drawn back to Hiroshi as he fell from his horse. Syaoran jumped from his own to go to him. Syaoran tried to staunch the bleeding with his hands. He was vaguely aware of others around him. For Syaoran everything disappeared, it was just him trying to save the life of the man who had saved him.

"M-My Lord," whispered Hiroshi his breathing becoming shallow as his life drained from his face becoming paler by the second.

"It'll be alright!" said Syaoran trying to keep the pressure on the wound. The arrow was imbedded deep. In the pit of his stomach, Syaoran knew that there was no way they could save Hiroshi. Panic was settling in and Syaoran was at a loss of what to do. He barely noticed a healer opposite him trying to use his powers to save Hiroshi.

Suddenly Hiroshi's strong grip on Syaoran's arm brought his attention to the dying man's face. Hiroshi looked into Syaoran's eyes to see that he had his attention before he spoke in a harsh whisper being the only way he could speak. "N-No matter w-what . . . do n-not waver . . . in your d-decision . . . " Hiroshi's breathing came quicker as he struggled to find the breath to say, "W-We all . . . m-make dec-decisions as we must . . . never . . . forget your . . . y-your resolve . . . "

"Hiroshi?" Syaoran felt the man's grip loosen, his hand falling away as Hiroshi's eyes closed. "Hiroshi!"

"Syaoran . . ." came Feimei's faint voice as from across an abyss. Syaoran barely felt her hand trying to shake his shoulder. He was vaguely aware of Keran trying to lead them away from the scene. All Syaoran could think about was the man that had sacrificed his life in saving Syaoran's own, for whatever it was worth.

o0o _Flashback_ o0o

"_Why again are you following me around? It's not as if I can't protect myself," said Syaoran folding his arms across his chest._

"_We have no doubts about your combat skills. However we were instructed by Lady Meiling to be your body guards," said Hiroshi matter-of-factly. "Besides you are the future King of Silaway. We cannot exactly leave you to yourself, not when you are in a country different from the one you will be living in. It is the rules and regulations of Silaway. You came under that jurisdiction with the fulfillment of the treaty."_

"_Lord Syaoran, don't let Hiroshi's cold manner get to you," said Keran cutting across Hiroshi, "We are your body guards that much is true, but we are also your new confidants."_

"_We will stand by you as instructed," continued Keran, "it is a duty that we were born to do. In Silaway we are the persons who know the deepest secrets of our monarchs and we take those secrets to our graves. That is what it means to be your confidant. We protect you, your secrets, and we are your shoulder to turn to should you have need of guidance. I understand if this is a new concept to you. Kigasti does not have such positions in life as we do, do they?"_

"_No, we don't," said Syaoran. It was very true that Kigasti did not have 'gentlemen-in-waiting' or confidants in which you could trust with your life. It had always been servants who attended you, who could sell their rulers secrets to others to raise their status in life. Advisors, who you are supposed to trust, are always scrabbling for an edge to also raise their own status. It was a viscous cycle._

_Thinking of Keran's and Hiroshi's offer of friendship, it occurred to Syaoran that he had never really had a friend close enough to consider a confidant or for that matter someone to call a friend. Someone who would stand by you no matter what the consequences were. It was a lot to expect of someone, it was a lot of responsibility to Syaoran, and most of all, it seemed too good to be true._

_Keran dismissed himself from the room, leaving Syaoran and Hiroshi._

"_You will find Silaway a very different home to the one you are leaving behind," said Hiroshi suddenly after a silent pause._

"_How so?"_

"_It seems to me that you feel restricted here," said Hiroshi looking into Syaoran's challenging stare, "Silaway is freer in a sense. You will find that people are not so closed about their feelings that men and women interact simultaneously without the fear of breaking some cardinal rule, as it is here. I have noticed that your sisters obey their husbands despite their obvious discomfort. Women do not speak out against a decision they do not like."_

_Hiroshi sighed, "Yes this land is very different from home. Servants and workers are viewed almost one in the same, the only difference being the quality of cloths. Secrets hold no value except to the person for which they are about. The King is kind and respectful to those that work for him and the Princess is adored by her people. Our Queen is wise and together with the king they make a powerful couple. There are many other things you will find different. I think it best for you to observe on your own and make your own decisions based on that."_

_Syaoran thought on his words then asked of Hiroshi, "What would lead you to choose this path in life?" Syaoran remembered Meiling once saying that many people in Silaway choose their livelihood rather than being told due financial or social restrictions._

"_What decisions would lead anyone to choose to live as they do?" asked Hiroshi, causing Syaoran to feel somewhat affronted, not that his own question hadn't deserved such an answer._

"_I am sorry, I did not mean to pry," said Syaoran. In Silaway, of course, everyone's secrets were their own, just because you were of a higher standing does not mean you had a right to know._

"_I'll give you advice that I once received," said Hiroshi after a pause, "We all make decisions in life that lead us to a conclusion. They lead us down paths that we trod some with heavy hearts, others with a lighter spirit. In the end once you make a decision, the only option is to follow through. If you second guess yourself you will assuredly fail. No matter what, do not waver in your decision. We all make decisions as we must, but never forget your resolve."_

0o0

Meiling

0o0

Meiling slumped into one of the sofas within a suite of a premium Inn in the suburban district of Silaway's capital, S'Heal. The day itself had been overwhelming to say the least. First that unbelievable chase, then the mess created by them appearing in the busy street.

Meiling sighed with repressed emotions as she remembered Syaoran struggling to save Hiroshi or the healer who was passing by and offered to help. Neither were successful not that the first could have done much. Hiroshi's body was being taken care of by soldiers who had been posted to watch over the traffic and instead had to step in and keep onlookers away. They had offered to escort the group to an Inn and to send others to escort Meiling and her party to the castle, once she had told them of their destination. The guards had said that they would personally take care of Hiroshi's body and see that it was given a hero's burial, such as the creed of all soldiers of Silaway.

Meiling considered the situation as it now stood. When the healer was unable to do anything for Hiroshi he then preceded to look after Tyson and Feimei. He said that he could not do anything for the magic caster since rest was probably all that he would require. The healer tended to Feimei's wound, it was now more or less healed but the healer suspected that was not the reason that she had fainted. Meiling was inclined to believe him.

Meiling hoped that Tyson would wake soon. She wanted to know why they were so far from the palace. Something must have happened, and whatever it was threw them off by some distance. They were still in the capital city of S'Heal but a ways from the palace. Just thinking of the distance they would have to travel during the peak of the commerce season, made Meiling's head throb. Even with an escort, the distance was still daunting.

Keran cleared his throat to announce his presence as he took the sofa opposite of Meiling, he looked as exhausted as she felt.

"How are they?" she asked looking up at him.

"Tyson is resting; I don't expect him to wake up anytime soon. Lord Syaoran on the other hand, is a different story. How is Lady Feimei?" he asked skimming over Syaoran. Meiling caught on to his tone of voice and it worried her.

"She is also resting; I believe the day's events have been tiring. What was that about Syaoran?" Keran was hesitant, causing Meiling to jump up and head into the room shared by the men. Keran tried to stop her but she didn't listen.

She found Syaoran sitting on the floor against the wall his head in his arms. He had cleaned himself up since his hair was wet.

"Syaoran," she said as she came up beside him. He barely acknowledged her presence. Meiling reached out and shook his shoulder to get his attention and he looked up at her.

"He's gone," he whispered, "They all are . . ."

"Syaoran, his death is not your fault. The—"

" . . . can still here the screaming, so much—" Syaoran continued as if he hadn't heard her.

SNAP

Syaoran's daze was broken by the hard slap he had received on his cheek. He looked up at Meiling, startled. Her deep ruby eyes flashed at him in her anger.

"We are in a war Syaoran. Wake up. What you witnessed will happen again, most likely getting worse."

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"Others will die to protect you and others will die to save others. It's the cycle of life. People die and that's a fact, move on."

Syaoran blinked as though he thought he heard wrong. With anger building in his chest he responded, "You're acting as though Hiroshi's death means nothing! As if the deaths of your guards mean nothing!"

"His and their deaths show you that more will die unless you resolve the situation. As the future King of Silaway, you have to face these issues instead of brooding over them!"

"Meiling—!" She turned around in that instant leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. Keran was watching her and she gave him a challenging look.

"He's never seen war before or for that matter someone dying, Meiling. Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"No. Not really. He needs to get over it. Silaway needs a strong leader, not a sappy one."

"Sometimes an affectionate King and Queen are better than the strict and powerful."

"Are you challenging my decision?" she asked coolly her eyes flashing as her anger reared up again.

"Hardly My Lady . . . I just say these things because I do not believe that you believe in what you said."

"And which part of what I said do you not believe?" she asked in challenge.

"Well most of it, especially the part where Hiroshi's death and those of your guards mean nothing," he said calmly studying her reaction.

"And what makes you think that?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"You are practically quivering with your own fears and tribulations, not from your anger," he replied calmly.

Meiling turned on her heal heading across the room to the room housing Feimei. Before entering and closing the door Keran heard her say, "And I cannot seem to stop."

0o0

Feimei

0o0

Feimei woke in the very early hours. She had not slept well. The events of the previous day had constantly been playing in her head. The death, the panic, and fear she had felt would not leave her. After struggling to fall asleep she sat up in her bed and took in her surroundings. She was in a room when she last remembered being in a forest. The furnishings were plush and in rich vibrant colors. There were some Muriel's on the walls depicting something Feimei assumed dealt with the Mother of All Natures. It was too dark to make much out, and Feimei figured there would be time later to observe. Feimei left the comfort of the covers and went to the window sill, noticing that Meiling still slept.

The street outside was lit with torches along the winding road. The place in which they were staying was taller than other buildings and they were high enough that Feimei could see outlines against the horizon. In the distance to the left and right she noticed large masses stretching horizontal to her position. It took Feimei a moment to realize that they were walls. Even from this distance she could discern that. _**They must be huge!**_ She thought. The question gnawed at her, and she hoped Meiling would be able to answer.

While observing the city, Feimei realized that Silaway was nothing like Kigasti. Feimei suddenly felt home sick and she slouched against the wall beside the open window. Tears prickled at her eyes as she cried silently into her hands. She eventually slid down the wall into a sitting position. It was hard to believe that she would never see her sisters again or their children. She would never see her friends that she once held dear.

And of course she would never see her suitor Ky again. Though everyone disproved of him, she fell in love with his sweet nature and kind heart. He wasn't a noble but he wasn't a pauper either. He taught her many things that she would never have otherwise gotten to learn such as fishing. It seemed mundane but it was funny and exciting. The only thing Feimei lamented was that they only saw each other during the summer months when the family stayed in the town of Namisha which was on the edge of a great lake with waterfalls and mountains to climb all around the valley. When her step-father found out about her relationship with Ky, he had forbidden her form ever seeing him again. It was her mother however that had convinced her step-father to allow it. The stipulation being that Feimei had to agree to court nobles as her step-father decreed. Fortunately for Feimei, he did not pick a suitable suitor before her mother died or even before the treaty was fulfilled. Saying bye to Ky had been harder than she had ever imagined. She had almost not gone through with it. Feimei cried harder when the weight of this loss finally set in.

When Feimei had cried her fill she made a vow to herself. She would do everything in her power to make the best of the life she now could chart without being told what to do. Meiling had said that she had this right. Feimei dried her eyes and stood up heading back to bed. There was a lot she did not know about Silaway but she looked forward to learning more about it. She also hoped that there would be many more chances to find happiness.

0o0

Syaoran

0o0

When Syaoran woke that morning, dawn had not yet risen. He lay there unmoving looking at the ceiling without interest, his mind elsewhere. With sleep there was oblivion, with wake there was awareness. Syaoran could not deny the loss of his comrade, his friend. Syaoran hadn't really had a friend before. Sure there were the kids that his mother gathered from the other nobles and families that lived within close proximity to the castle. They played together but they knew no matter how much they spent time together, on either side of the social barrier, that they really couldn't trust each other. Everything was a lie. But it was easy in that fake world. A False reality, as Syaoran was quickly learning. In that world other countries issues seemed so far away. That they didn't matter to them and they could forget about the troubles they saw behind the fake masks everyone wore. Life wasn't so simple anymore.

Syaoran sighed letting his mind twirl in his thoughts. Eventually they lingered on the slap he had received from Meiling and the argument they had had. It was mostly one sided as she had just yelled at him. The meaning of her words was lost on him. He couldn't understand what she wanted from him.

_**How could she seem so callous?**_ People had died, was he to just forget about that? It didn't seem right. Syaoran wasn't sure if he even understood the principle of it. People had died and more were to follow if the war became larger. That was the theory anyway. How exactly was he going to stop a war he didn't even know was happening? A war he hadn't even known about till he had learned of it with his own eyes.

There had been wars in the past amongst the different countries. The people in those eras had probably been in Syaoran's shoes at some point in their lives. They had been dealing with the fear and sense of loss as they wept over those that had died pointlessly. The overwhelming feeling of the pressure of his duties on his shoulders made him feel somewhat helpless.

Syaoran's thoughts drifted again, this time back to the question of how to stop the war from even occurring. It ate at him bit by bit. Syaoran knew that he no longer understood the situation as he had once thought he did. No he certainly hadn't known what was going on in Silaway or even his home country Kigasti. The pain of the betrayal was enough to turn Syaoran's stomach. Men from Kigasti and Brostone had fired on them. _**Why hadn't his step-father said anything?**_ Sure the relationship they had wasn't exactly the greatest, but he didn't think that it would come to that. _**He must have known that when the Silawanian's left that Feimei and I would be with them. **_Deep down Syaoran doubted his own conclusion.

As the smell of early morning coal fires began to filter in through the open window, Syaoran left the safty of his bed and walked over to the window to look out at the city. He barely saw the scenery as images passed through his head of the events from the previous day. Syaoran was left trembling from their memories.

Syaoran tried to think of other things but his mind settled on Meiling's words again. She wanted him to move on, to accept the deaths of those that had died as a cycle of life. Syaoran didn't think that he could forget them. No he certainly could not. The biggest question of all nagged at him, if he couldn't get the images out of his head, how was he to move on?

0o0o0

By dawn Tyson still had not recovered. Meiling decided the best option was to hire a coach, it would be slow going but it would be that verses not moving from the Inn till Tyson had fully recovered. Meiling felt a slight sense of urgency as the coach came around at the front of the Inn. They called on the assistance of bell boys to transport Tyson into the carriage and the escort guards arranged the extra horses at the back of the carriage. Keran took a seat up by the carriage's driver while Feimei, Syaoran, and Meiling filed inside.

Meiling and Feimei were once again in the dresses, colors of green and blue respectively. Syaoran was in similar garb as yesterday except colored in hues of grey with gold and silver embroidery. After a night's refreshing rest everyone looked better if not slightly pale from their travels.

The day passed as much as any other long and boring day can be within a carriage. They stopped briefly to eat lunch and then continued on. Tyson woke late in the afternoon, but he still appeared drained. He did not say much, ate a bite to eat before passing out again. Meiling began to really wonder what went wrong. It was impossible to know at the moment in any case.

On the second day they passed through the 3rd wall of the City of S'Heal. They passed through the customs there and were allowed to continue on their way. Throughout the journey Syaoran had remained silent. No one looked as if they were willing to talk anyways. Syaoran's curiosity finally took the better of him however. However Feimei beat him to the punch.

"This city is amazing, Meiling," she said, as they passed by an administration building of sorts. "I just can't get over how intricate all the buildings are!" The city itself was built of sandy and pinkish stone, carved in intricate designs from the steps to the pillars to the roofs. Every building that was not a residency had pictorials above the entrance that represented something about the business within instead of a sign. The people were dressed in the simple designs of Silaway and in many bright and beautiful colors. The dresses among many of the commoners usually had sleeves and fell to the knees rather than the ankles. Likewise many designs among the men were looser shirts with ropes tying around the waist and their trousers where loose too, but tied at the ankles so that they didn't drag. Some commoners whore tunics over their shirt and trousers.

"If you like this place, you will love the palace," said Meiling with a distant look as she observed the outside through the window pane of the carriage. They were passing into a forested like area. While the city housed many people, there was enough room within each wall to house farmlands and wildernesses of sorts.

"Is that so?" Feimei asked intrigued. Meiling didn't say more till Syaoran prompted her.

"So how big is this city?"

"It would take one nearly a month or more to walk on foot from end to end," she said glancing in her cousin's direction before looking back out into the street. "There are five walls. The outer wall is taller than the rest. But each is as fortified as the last. Between the fifth and forth walls are the farm lands, between the forth and third walls are housing areas. Between the third and second walls are more housing as well as administrative buildings. There are also more farmlands on the west and south sides. Then there is the area between the second and first walls. That area houses the richer and the universities. Finally beyond the first wall is the palace itself as well as more housing, farmland and more administrative buildings. Of course all over the place are parks, inns, markets and restaurants and bars. There are museums and shops of all sorts. Everything you can imagine a city to hold to remain self sustaining, S'Heal is the place for that."

"Oh!" cried Feimei her eyes gleaming with excitement, "Do you think there will ever be a time for exploration?"

"There is that possibility," said Meiling sighing, her mind elsewhere.

"Meiling, you say there are five walls?"

"Yes . . . What about them?" she asked her attention back on her cousins.

"How well fortified are they?"

"So much so that they have never been breached," Meiling answered simply. Syaoran watched as again his cousin became distracted by her own thoughts. Syaoran had other questions to ask her about S'Heal but he figured that later was soon enough, he had enough of his own thoughts to keep him busy.

The rest of their journey was quiet, barely speaking a word except at meal times, and even then there wasn't much to say.

0o0

Syaoran

0o0

Kigasti and Silaway were as different as salt and pepper, black and white. However you wanted to phrase it, they were so opposite of each other, that Syaoran was becoming extremely frustrated. No matter what he did, he could choose to do something. He had free reign over his life for the first time and he didn't know what to do with his spare time. Being told over and over again that he could make his own decisions made him feel lost and angry. For the first time he didn't know what to do.

Fed up with Yamazaki's obnoxious stories, Syaoran fled the room. He wandered around the castle not really paying attention to where he was going. His thoughts drifted in a swirl of emotion and Syaoran took in his surroundings to think about something else other than the lack of traditions compared to Kigasti. He was walking down brightly lit corridors, with paintings and murals of scenes from history long ago past. Some depicted battles; others depicted various brightly colored people in odd outfits. Syaoran really didn't think much of them. They were well done and looked as if they had survived the years of decay. The artists must have been very good at their work.

Syaoran turned a corner and another. No matter how many times he turned right or left, it was another corridor with archways leading to other corridors or rooms. Syaoran realized that this place was like a maze! Panicking, Syaoran walked faster trying to figure his way out. Right, Left, Left, Right, first door on the right . . . He only ended up making his mind more confused. _**Why was this castle built so difficult? **_ His anger rose higher and higher the more lost he became.

OOF

Syaoran was in such a rush that he didn't realize he'd run into someone. Before he could stop himself he snapped at the person.

"Why is this place so confusing? And watch where you're going!" Syaoran stood up and began brushing the dust of his cloths when a very pretty feminine voice answered him.

"You were the one who ran into me!" she said. "If you can't figure it out then why are you traveling by yourself, we have Key Keepers for a reason." Syaoran focused on the woman and was suddenly surprised. Before him was a fuming female with long auburn hair that was braided in tiny braids from the shoulder down. She wore a deep pink dress that was similar to Meilings but she wore a light sheer pink robe overtop, bordered in gold. She wore minimal jewelry but it was her eyes that arrested his attention. A deep emerald green. By reflex Syaoran reached out a hand to help her up but she slapped his hand away and stood up herself.

"Hey I was trying to be nice," he said anger rising again.

"Well maybe you shouldn't just snap at people as soon as you meet them!"

"Fine, but that doesn't give you the right to slap my hand like that."

"I can do whatever I please, who do you think you are?" she said her own anger rising. Normally she was good tempered, but something about this guy really irked her.

"I could ask the same thing!" _** What is with this girl, she's acting like she's a royal or something.**_

"Honestly, you're so crude. I don't have time to deal with you, I'm late for a meeting," she said her face reflecting her anger if it wasn't already. _**This guy is acting like he owns the place, what kind of noble is he?**_ She turned on her heal to leave when he caught her arm, "Hey let me go!"

"Look I don't know my way around here, I need your help to get back," he said releasing her arm once he had her attention.

"Fine!" she said, almost yelling. She really didn't have a choice since no one else was around. She beckoned for him to follow her.

Syaoran huffed after her, fuming from her attitude. Both of them soon realized that the tense atmosphere was stifling. Syaoran decided to say something since she was obviously stubborn, just as stubborn as he was. He felt compelled to talk to her since she was rather pretty. She had a cute face that was accented by her eyes and the picture was complete with her naturally pouting lips and small nose.

"So how big is this maze?"

"Excuse me?" she asked a little perturbed. It was not your everyday question.

"How big is it? How far does it go though the castle?" he said refusing to meet her penetrating gaze.

"I uh . . . Don't really know . . ." she said. She really didn't know. She had never really thought about it, she just knew where to go and where things were. The rest didn't matter.

"Hmmf," said Syaoran distractedly, "So how come you know where to go?"

"I . . . hmmm, I guess because I was born here and have lived my entire life in the castle. I also learned from the Key Keepers," she responded thoughtfully, her anger beginning to dissipate.

"What are 'Key Keepers'?"

"They are the people who know everything about the Palace and can find their way around by just knowing the route. They are the people who often guide around foreigners or nobles from other cities." She looked over at him, but he refused to meet her gaze. "So what is your story?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well? I mean you are not a Silawanian, or else you would know this stuff. Besides you look different, your hair color and eyes are from the Eastern region of the continent. I assume you are here on official business?"

"Well not exactly. It's true I'm not originally from Silaway, but I'm not here on official business, this is my new home now." Syaoran reluctantly returned her gaze, just looking at her softened gaze made him slightly unnerved. His anger began to dial down as they continued to walk down one corridor after another.

"Did your family relocate, or are you marrying into a new family?"

"What is it to you?" he asked his anger rising again, _**What is with all these personal questions?**_

"What, I can't ask a simple question?" she asked angry again, "You are so short tempered!"

"Well—"

"Here we are," she said cutting him off none-too-subtly. They had arrived at a well traveled corridor that had many open windows featuring the city beyond and the royal gardens on the lower level below them.

"My lady!" cried a voice. Syaoran turned his head to see another pretty woman hurrying towards them. She had peculiar Amethyst eyes and black hair that shined deep purple. "We were worried when we couldn't find you!"

"Calm yourself Tomoyo," she said, "I'm fine, I was just helping out this helpless noble." Syaoran could have sworn he saw her smirk when she said it.

"Princess, your father has been looking for you, you must hurry!"

"I will come when I can," she said calmly.

"P-Princess?" Syaoran was looking at her with a renewed perspective. _**It couldn't be! This whole time I was talking to the Princess?**_

"Oh my I forgot to introduce myself," she said with a slight blush, and then she smirked as she turned to him, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, Princess of Silaway." For a moment Syaoran was speechless. Then hesitantly he introduced himself.

"M-my name is Syaoran Li, Prince of Silaway, former Prince of Kigasti," he said bowing but not before catching her stunned face. Now that was absolutely priceless!

The lady Tomoyo was watching the whole exchange in extreme interest.

0o0

The Next Day

0o0

It was official. Syaoran had a new fiancé. Together they were standing beside each other behind Sakura's parents as they received the praises and complements from the nobles, ambassadors, and the like. Sakura was wearing a similar garb today as she had been yesterday, except she wore hues of gold and yellow. Syaoran wore similar colors with a robe overtop the revealing shirt that he still wasn't used to and loose trousers. Today Syaoran had been presented with a golden crown of sorts that looked like intertwining ivy. Sakura wore a similar one over her hair that was now pulled back in a bun with strands hanging loose in tight curls.

Neither had said anything to each other since they had agreed in the formal ceremony to become engaged. Syaoran's hard years of training kept him from yawning at the slow atmosphere. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Sakura talked conversationally with her maidens. Syaoran hadn't been introduced to any of them quite yet, except for Tomoyo who seemed excited for some reason. She didn't show it outwardly but there was a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Well, I look forward to the future," he said suddenly breaking the tension between him and Sakura. She looked over at him startled.

"Odd choice of words, but yes, the future holds many surprises I imagine," she said somewhat roughly. Syaoran was going to respond, though he wasn't quite sure with what, when she spoke up again, "Respect."

"Wh— Respect? What do you mean?" he asked he looked at her as if trying to discern her meaning from her facial expression. She turned to him meeting his gaze.

"Respect is all we need between the two of us. If we can respect one another, and learn to trust each other, then it is deemed a decent union." Syaoran was left without any words but he vaguely wondered what she meant by a _decent union_?

Neither of the two caught the glances from the Queen as she silently listened to the conversation. Her husband asked her why the secret smile; he had not heard the conversation between his daughter and their soon-to-be son-in-law. "Oh nothing, really, just that I think things will be alright." But of course Queen Nadeshiko knew full well that things would get worse before they got better.

0o0

Nirvana

0o0

Eriol looked down at the mirror. Today many gods and goddesses were watching the events unfolding before them. Many had become interested once he had told them that their true powers might return that he might have found a way. They all knew that the land had been decaying for some time, and in order to correct it their true powers had to be released. There was only one way to do that. All the pieces were in place, the next step was watch. In order for those ancient powers to be awakened, the players involved would have to show their talents and their hearts.

"Prince Eriol!" Eriol's attention was drawn back to the pool before him.

"So it begins."

0o0o0

To Be Continued . . .


	11. Authors Note: Please understand

Dear Readers,

I know you were expecting a spectacular update and you'll get one, except I am rewriting the whole thing. I don't know yet if I'll be keeping the name or if I'll be taking the entire thing down and upload the new chapter 1 with a new title, I'll let you know if I do have to take it down.

I had many problems when it came to the next chapter. The main issue wasn't so much moving forward, because I totally had a good chapter all planned out! But as I always do, I was thinking about the future to the storyline and realized there were complications and problems that were getting in the way.

For instance, one character that I wanted to be more involved in the story had no lines as of yet. The intro's to each chapter where interesting but not necessary. I also felt that I had given too much of the plot away when I shouldn't have. Plus I felt that the first couple of chapters were lack luster, they felt 'floppy and disoriented.' (A weird feeling I know!) But they just didn't belong so I decided to rewrite, but then all of the chapters would have to be rewritten as well to accommodate the new info.

So with those issues in mind, I sat back and thought about what I wanted from my story. I pulled ideas and formed a new chapter 1. The result was more than worth it! By doing this I was able to change the names of some of my characters (I found this name, Odessa, and simply fell in love with it!), as well as the countries (Kigasti was bugging me, the name had to go! Now it's Xenohan). I was also able to fix some character persona mishaps that would have proved well confusing and annoying in the old version. Now the story will be much more cohesive and deliver the story I have really wanted to tell you.

I think everyone will enjoy the newer version. Give me a little more time to complete chapter 1 (the political issues still have to be ironed out).

Till then,

Evern

P.S. I promise I'll have the new chapter up soon! I can't garantee a fast update after that because I'm taking more bacheloratte classes towards a Certificate in Accounting Career (CPA certification to follow), so my time is rather limited. I also have a part-time job. When I get free time I'm usually sorting and updating my music records, or balancing my check book or doing something more productive than hitting the books and/or typing on my computer. I love to write but only when inspiration hits me. Don't worry I always carry a notebook around, and all my ideas are stored there, eventually they'll get written up!

P.P.S. I have a new summary written, Here is a little taste (hint Seo'Dahnae is the new Silaway, and O'kata is the world in which they live.):

No country's political climate is more volatile than Seo'Dahnae. Lying in the heart of O'Kata, Seo'Dahnae has for thousands of years been the center of trade; and war. It is a troubling place to live for a kind, naïve princess. Bound by duty and by court, Sakura struggles with the responsibilities of her nation and her yearnings to see the world beyond the castle walls. Thrown into marriage by her father, Sakura must face a hot tempered young man who both infuriates her and captivates her. But that becomes the least of her problems when a dark and powerful mage plots to takeover O'Kata. As the world plunges into darkness Sakura and her new fiancé must travel the breadth of Seo'Dahnae to stop him. Politics, magic, betrayal, death, and more stands in Sakura's path, but her greatest test will not be the evil forces that surround her. It will be with the faith that lies in her very heart.


End file.
